


A little rainbow

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: a year after the final fight with Ozai, the gaang are living a peaceful life in Ba Sing Se, until Suki has to go back to her island, so she breaks up with Sokka. is this an opportunity for him and Zuko to get closer?♡ ZUKKA, KATAANG ♡[AS CANON AS POSSIBLE]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Suki had just left. the scar on Sokka’s heart was vibrant. the couple had decided to cut things off earlier in the morning. they said it would be easier for both of them if they didn’t have anything going on. “it would’ve been distracting.” Suki said. Sokka agreed, even tho he did not think the same. he couldn’t argue with Suki. or at least he didn’t have the force to. they had hugged before she left and he would forever hold onto it. the boat she was in now looked like a little dot far away, his mind wandered. “ _what if i don’t make it without her?_ , ” “ _ what if she doesn’t come back ever again? _ ,” he didn’t like thinking about it, yet there he was.

he felt a light tap on his left shoulder.

“are you okay?,” Aang asked gently. 

“yeah i’m fine,” he sighed, the truth is he could’ve been better.

“it’s getting pretty late, we should head back home.”, Aang continued. as much as he wanted to be there for his friend, he knew they couldn’t stay there forever.

Sokka agreed and they walked back to their house. a nice place where they each had their rooms, even if Aang and Katara often slept in the same bed. thanks to Toph’s money and Zuko and Aang’s status. arrived back at their place, Katara was cooking diner meanwhile Zuko and Toph were talking in the living room. 

“hey hun,” Katara said to Aang, abandoning her cooking pots only for a second, “how did it go?”

“it went alright. she left safely.” he replied, there wasn’t anything more to say, except maybe for the fact that Sokka talked about Suki all the way back home. Aang tried to reassure him, with no success.

Sokka sat down with Toph and Zuko who had stopped their conversation about god knows what. Katara and Aang went to the kitchen to finish preparing diner. 

lost in his own thoughts, Sokka was barely listening to what Toph and Zuko had to say. he was thinking about how much he was missing Suki’s blue eyes, the ones he loved to get lost into. her laugh, one of the most beautiful sound he’d ever hear. 

“hellooo earth to Sokka.” Toph shouted, “are you even listening?”

“um yea i totally was um... you guys were talking about...” Sokka was looking around trying to find something that they could’ve been talking about, “Momo! you guys were talking about Momo.”

“nice try buddy but no.” Zuko said, jokingly.

Katara called for diner. they all went to the table and started to eat their meal. except for Sokka, who was playing around with his food.

“Sokka could you please stop playing with your food and eat it?,” Katara said, a bit annoyed.

Sokka sighed and tried to dig into his plate. but he didn’t feel like eating. his whole stomach felt like it had been turned upside down and his throat had been shut.

Zuko eyed him from the other side of the table. he didn’t like seeing his  _ friend  _ in that mood. he couldn’t explain why, but it hurt Zuko when Sokka was hurting. he usually wasn’t like that. he tried to push the thought away. it’s Sokka. he’s strong. he’s independent. he doesn’t need  you to feel better.

diner was over and Aang and Katara decided to play a board game. 

“I’m pretty tired. i’m going to bed.” Sokka said leaving the living room where everyone was sitting ready to play, except for Toph who was simply “looking” at the game.

Zuko watched the brown haired boy leave the room and venture into the hallway leading to the rooms. “ _ should i check on him? _ ” he wondered, “ _ no no that would be weird. _ ”, but he wanted to. “ _ what are the others gonna say? i can’t just leave the game like that. _ ”, “ _ it’s whatever Zuko, he’s probably just tired you’ll check on him later. _ ”  later.  he’ll go check on Sokka after the game. only one round and he’d go see him. Zuko didn’t understand why he wanted to see him so bad. he’s just a  friend  after all. or was he really? Zuko didn’t like to think about it. liking boys what an idea! you couldn’t even like boys if you were a boy here. so he pushed the thought out of his mind and waited until the game was over. in between Katara’s complaints and Toph’s remarks, Zuko couldn’t help himself but to think about Sokka.

he was in his room, facing the ceiling. he had been trying to fall asleep for a while now -10 minutes- but it wouldn’t come. it was usually relatively easy for Sokka to fall asleep. especially when Suki was there. her scent was comforting. her hair was soft. and  _ boy  _ he loved when she played in his hair. but now, it was all gone. she was back on her island, being a warrior like she used to be before she got sent to the boiling rock where he and Zuko  _ rescued  _ her. after defeating Ozai, the gaang decided to move to Bah Sing Se for awhile. Zuko not wanting to be in the palace for now, Toph not wanting to go back to her parents house, Aang had nowhere to go so he would stay with his friends, and Katara and Sokka simply didn’t want to go back home for now. they had visited once or twice to say hi to Gran Gran and their dad but quickly got back to the city. it had now been almost year since they moved in and life was pretty great. Katara had a job in a local beauty store, she didn’t want to spend all her day laying around. her and Aang and started dating not long after the final fight and they were going pretty well. Toph did what she wanted, like usual. she often went out later during the day and came back at night. no one knew what she was doing or where she was going but when they asked her about it, she wouldn’t mind ignoring the question or spitting a snarky remark. Aang and Zuko were working on their important people things. they had envisioned to create a city about a week ago. they still couldn’t find a name for it but it was a thought. Sokka didn’t have much going on. he hung out with Suki all day long, going to Iroh’s tea shop or just wandering the streets holding hands. now that he was left  alone  he didn’t know what he would do of his days.

his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. 

“not now Katara i don’t want a motivational speech or whatever.” he said facing his wall.

“um, it’s me Zuko.” Zuko said in a timid voice. 

“oh hey Zuko, come in.” 

Zuko entered the room, closing the door behind him and he sat on the bed right besides Sokka. 

“i’m sorry for kind of snapping on you i thought it was Katara and i’m not really in the mood for a feel good speech.”, Sokka explained.

“it’s alright i just wanted to check up on you... i- i know break ups can be though,” Zuko said, trying to comfort him the way he could. Zuko wasn’t always good with words unlike Aang or Katara, or even Toph when she wanted to. he was kind of awkward, but his intentions were in the right place.

“i know,” Sokka said, “i remember when you and Mai broke up.”

he sat up. 

“i just. i didn’t think she would ever leave. i know it’s not her fault but i had hoped she’d stay forever.” he said, trying to keep his tears inside.

Zuko had noticed the trembling in Sokka’s voice.

“you know you don’t have to keep it inside. you can trust me.” he said, he didn’t quite know what else there was to say. 

“i- i know. but i can’t cry about it forever. she just went back home, it’s not like she was gone forever.  god  i’m such a crybaby.” Sokka was pretty much talking to himself at this point.

“b-but i gotta say strong. i- i can’t break like this for no reason,” tears started to fill his eyes. he couldn’t contain them anymore.

“Sokka calm down you’re not a crybaby.” Zuko tried to calm him down. he put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

Sokka calmed down. tears were flowing down his face and he was breathing loudly.

“ca- can i have a hug please?” Sokka asked, sobbing.

“of course.” Zuko dived into Sokka and it felt  _good_. 

Sokka hugged him back, breathing in Zuko’s hear. his breath was more regular than it was one minute ago. the hug lasted like what felt like forever, until Sokka pulled back gently. he felt better. in fact, they both felt better. they needed that proximity, that human  _ touch _ . Zuko smiled and got up, ready to leave the room. when Sokka grabbed his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

“i know this is gonna sound weird but... would you mind sleeping with me tonight? only tonight, i just don’t wanna feel lonely.” he said, looking in Zuko’s golden eyes, one of which was scarred from years ago.

“sure.” Zuko went back into the bed, this time laying down.

they each slept on their sides, their backs facing eachother. except that this night, Zuko did not sleep right away. his mind was rambling, turning, thinking. he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

_ “ well that’s unusual.” _

_ what do you mean  unusual ?  _

_ “you’ve felt this way before did you.” _

_ n- no i’ve never felt like this before.  _

_ “you did. but it was only for Mai. not for a boy.” _

_ it’s not the same thing. Mai was my girlfriend. she- she was a  girl  not a boy. _

_ “so why do you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach right now?” _

that was a good question. why did he feel like that with  Sokka? ever since their trip to the boiling rock their friendship grew stronger. and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find Sokka attractive. or if from times to times he wouldn’t think about him. about his wide blue eyes and his long brown hair most of the time placed in a bun. but boys weren’t an option. and since Sokka was dating Suki, it was less tempting for Zuko to think about him in  that  way. but now him and Suki were no more. it was only Sokka. so the thoughts would eventually come back. they had already started. 

his back almost touching Sokka’s, he could hear his snoring. if it was anyone else he would’ve found it annoying but since it was  him , he didn’t mind much.  “ _wait no fuck. i can’t think about guys in that way. stop it Zuko. try to go to sleep_.”  he closed his eyes, trying to think about nothing.and he eventually fell asleep. however he did not stop thinking about Sokka.

the next morning, he woke up. he turned over just to see Zuko still gently snoring besides him. he still missed Suki, but the pain was less heavy than it was the day before. he got up, trying to make as little as possible noise, in order to not wake Zuko up. he closed the door and went to the kitchen where Aang and Katara were eating breakfast.

“well someone woke up early.” Katara pointed out.

“um yeah i decided to become healthier.” Sokka said back, making up a dumb excuse.

“what time is it?” he asked.

“9 o’clock.” Aang replied. “why are you up so early?”

“i don’t know i guess i just felt like it.” Sokka replied, shrugging.

he took himself a fruit and sat to the table. 

“so do you feel any better since Suki left?” Katara asked.

“i don’t know. i still miss her.” he said, trying not to show how he truly felt. he didn’t want to hear Katara’s speech on how she’ll come back and things will get better. because in some sort of way, he didn’t truly believe in it.

“it’s only been a day, you’ll get better eventually. one day at a time.” Aang said.

Katara got up and kissed Aang on the cheek.

“gotta go to work! see you later!” she said, grabbing her bag. she closed the door and the room fell silent for a minute.

“so i thought maybe today we could go to Iroh’s tea shop,” Aang proposed, “it’s been awhile since we last went together.”

Sokka used to go there all the time with Suki. and it hurt him to go without her. yet he didn’t want to turn down his friend’s invite. “ _ if you keep holding back you’ll never be able to enjoy life again Sokka. _ ” 

“m’kay sure why not.” he answered, trying to look  and sound as unbothered as he could.

“good to hear! i’ll let Toph and Zuko know once they wake up.” Aang said with enthusiasm.

“let Zuko know about what?” Zuko said entering the room still sleepy. 

“oh uh me and Aang are going to your uncle’s tea shop later today and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?” said Sokka. 

“uh yeah sure. i’ll come.” Zuko said, scratching his neck. 

he was glad Sokka had asked him to go. even if it was with Aang and probably Toph, he would still get to spend some time with Sokka. as  friends  of course. plus, Zuko wanted to see his uncle, he hasn’t seen him in a few days. Zuko sat at the table, next to Sokka. him and Aang talked about their plan of creating a new city, and the project was going pretty well for now. Sokka was listening to what they had to say. Toph eventually woke up not long after and they all got ready to go the Jasmine Dragon. walking in the streets of Ba Sing Se was quite relaxing. Zuko could think in peace. well, all he was thinking about was  Sokka . and as much as he secretly enjoyed it, he still felt guilty for having those feelings for a boy.

except that i don’t have these feelings. it’s just in my head.

“ _so why do you always think of him?_ ”

_ because he’s my friend. _

“ _people don’t think about their friends like that._ ”

_ and what do you know? _

“ _trust me i do_.”

arrived at the shop, they quickly got seated in their favourite spot. it was a booth large enough to contain everyone. 

“ _even Suki._ ”  Sokka thought.

they all ordered the usual, Air Nomad style for Aang and lychee for Sokka and Toph. except for Zuko, who ordered a jasmine tea. 

“you know what they say, jasmine tea has a shooting effect.” Sokka pointed out to Zuko, “is there anything going on in your mind?”

Zuko blushed. he knew Sokka was just joking around. or was he?

“n-no there’s nothing going on what do you mean?” he said, trying to look confident, but what ended up sounding like a huge throw up of words.

“wow Zuko you look hella red. you good buddy?” Sokka asked, a little confused.

“i’m- i’, fine.” Zuko said, trying to save himself.

“he’s probably just stressed out about our new project to build a new city.” Aang said, visibly coming to Zuko’s rescue.

“y-yes yes that’s it.” Zuko said quickly.

lies. of course he had a lot going on in his head. he didn’t know how to feel about Sokka anymore. he’s all he could think about for the past weeks.  _Sokka this, Sokka that_.  he was confused about himself and about his feelings.

Iroh arrived with the tea and sat down at the table.

“hello hello. how is everyone doing today on this fine afternoon?” his tone was calming.

Zuko took a ship of his beverage which instantly made him relax. jasmine tea, in fact, did have calming abilities.

“Katara isn’t here?” Iroh asked.

“she’s working today.” Aang said.

“ah good. i knew she always was very hardworking.” Iroh said, smiling, “Zuko you should come work in the shop again.” he proposed.

“i’ll see, uncle.” Zuko said and took another sip of his tea.

“i’ll work with you Iroh.” Soka said, enthusiastic. “if you want me to of course.”

“of course i want you to!” Iroh said with a big smile on his face.

Zuko didn’t know what to think about this. Sokka working with his uncle? he never thought in a million years this would happen. but suddenly, working with Iroh - _and Sokka_ \-  didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“i’ll work too.” he said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

“what made you change your mind?” he asked.

“um uh, i easily get bored during the day so i um-“ Zuko couldn’t come up with something. 

“it’s fine Zuko, i was just joking around. i’m happy at least i’ll be working with a friend.”

Sokka truly was happy Zuko was going to work with him. even if he made friends quite easily, he didn’t really want to socialize with other people for now. plus, working at the tea shop was going to fill his empty days without Suki and make him move on faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

it was nighttime again. and Sokka couldn’t sleep. rolling over and over again on each side. he couldn’t bare sleeping without Suki. it was the second night since she had left. a thought went through his head, “ _i could go see Zuko_. ” he could, however it would be weird. would it? ugh whatever. he brushed his thought away and rolled on his back to face the ceiling. “ _it wouldn’t be weird. Zuko and i are just friends_. ” he thought, convincing himself, he got up, took his pillow and went to Zuko’s room who was right next to him. he knocked softly on the door. even if Toph was probably out by this time and Aang and Katara were deep asleep, he didn’t want to bother anyone. Zuko wasn’t asleep, his response was quick.

“come in.” he said.

Sokka entered the room and made sure to close the door behind him, “Hi Zuko, do you mind if i sleep here tonight? i- i still feel alone.” he asked timidly.

“sure.” Zuko pat the place where Sokka would lay down.

Sokka placed his pillow next to Zuko’s and laid down. no words were said. they both didn’t know what to talk about. it wasn’t so awkward however. it was kind of that comfortable silence. they didn’t have much of those, but when it happened, it was precious.

Sokka was unable to sleep, his mind always thinking about Suki. he felt like he needed that  touch . when him and Zuko hugged last night, he felt good. as if all his doubts and fears were healed.

Sokka broke the silence.

“um i know this is gonna sound weird  but  can i get a hug?” 

Zuko wasn’t surprised. Sokka always had been a  _ physical  _ guy.

“of course you can.” he opened his arms so that Sokka could slip right in. 

Sokka almost jumped in Zuko’s arms which made Zuko’s heart skip a beat. he was blushing, their breathing synchronized. Sokka’s breath on Zuko’s neck was somewhat relaxing to him. Sokka pulled tighter and so did Zuko. 

Zuko wanted to kiss him.  _ but he couldn’t _ because you can’t feel that way for a  boy . was it normal to think that way? probably not, in Zuko’s mind. what would Sokka think of him if he knew how we felt?  _ he wouldn’t know. i have nothing for him. we’re only friends. i’m helping him out.  Zuko took a deep breath. _

“Sokka?” 

“mmmh?” Sokka said, still buried in Zuko’s arms.

“talk to me.” 

“about what?” Sokka said.

“about how you’re feeling.” 

“right now i’m feeling great.” Sokka tried to avoid the question.

“you know what i mean Sokka. you can’t keep those emotions inside of you forever.” Zuko said. 

Sokka sighed and gently pushed away from Zuko’s arms to sit down.

“i- i don’t know,” Sokka said, “it’s only been a few days i have no reason to be sad about it.”

Zuko was about to add something when Sokka said something again.

“it’s just i never thought she’d leave. or at least not so soon. and now, now i feel alone. i feel empty. i could be hanging out with you guys like earlier at the tea shop but i would still feel like no one was there.” 

even if it had only been a couple of days since she had left, Sokka’s eyes became more tired, and his usual jokes were now occasional. Zuko sat down to be on the same level as Sokka. 

“you don’t have to feel bad for feeling sad Sokka-”

Sokka interrupted him.

“that’s not the problem. i feel bad because i shouldn’t be whining like a baby. she’s not  dead she’s just far away. but i still feel like i’ll never see her again. i loved her.” Sokka said, tears falling off his blue eyes. 

Zuko was listening. that’s what he did best. he wasn’t really great at giving advices and he didn’t want to upset Sokka. 

he continued.

“i- i just got so used to her being always there i didn’t anticipate that one day she would leave. she has things to do i understand and so do i, b-but..” Sokka couldn’t finish his sentence. tears were now flowing down his face and his vision was blurry. he shoved himself into Zuko’s arms for another hug. the two boys sat there, on the bed, hugging. only the moon was illuminating the dark room. 

they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. 

Zuko’s heart was beating at high rate and a million thoughts were going through his mind.  _ why  _ did he wanted to kiss him so badly?  _ why  _ a boy? it was illegal. or at least he thought. that’s what his ancestors would say anyways. no no, he couldn’t. he didn’t  _ want  _ to feel this way. he looked away.

“you know Sokka, i think you’re pretty strong. even looking at you right now i thing you’re probably one of the strongest people on earth.” 

“you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Sokka said, looking at the bedsheets.

“no believe me i kind of admire you.” Zuko said timidly.

“what? why?” Sokka exclaimed. Zuko admiring  _ him _ ? he was flattered. he would never in a million years Zuko wouldthink of him as admiring.

“i don’t know. you just have so much courage and everything i can’t explain it but-“ he gave up. he couldn’t find the words to describe how much he admired Sokka. he didn’t want to seem crazy or anything. Sokka smiled and hugged him again. this time a softer, calmer hug.

they laid down and slept in each other’s arms. they fell asleep very quickly, compared to last night. Sokka felt happy and so did Zuko. 


	4. Chapter 4

a week had passed since Suki left and Sokka was feeling a little bit better. he hadn’t been to Zuko’s room again since the last time. to him it seemed perfectly fine, he just didn’t sleep as well as when he was with Zuko. on the other hand, Zuko didn’t try to go to Sokka’s room either. he didn’t want to bother. and it let him some space to think about his feelings who were still unclear. he tried talking about it to Iroh, with no success. he was scared of rejection. he knew Iroh would love him no matter what but  _ this _ ? maybe that drew the line. the two boys started working at the tea shop and for now it was doing great. Aang sometimes passed by and said hi. sometimes he was with Katara, other times with Toph. Zuko and Sokka liked this job. they had the same working shifts and when Iroh wasn’t there -which was occasional but it happened- it was just them working in. the only thing was that Zuko wasn’t anybody. he was the firelord. he often got recognized and people would say “ _ aren’t you the firelord? what are you doing here? _ ”. most of the times he ignored them and took their orders straight away. but other than that, nothing bothered him. Sokka liked that he was forgetting about Suki. spending time with Zuko made him forget about their breakup. it was at a point where when he didn’t see Zuko, he would daydream about him. it felt  _ weird _ , but Sokka didn’t really think much of it. Zuko however, he needed to make up his mind. he needed to get it sorted out. the only person he could try talking about it to appart from Iroh, was Aang who was very understanding. of course, he was the avatar after all. Zuko went to the living room where Aang was sitting, reading some papers about important things. no one was home except for them. Toph was out again, Katara at work and Sokka decided to talk a walk around Bah Simg Se. Zuko sat down on the couch next to Aang.

“hello Zuko,” he said, putting down the papers on the coffee table, “are you alright?” he said noticing Zuko’s expression.

“yes yes i’m fine. look i needed to talk to you about something.”

Aang was listening.

“i- i don’t know where to start. so like um- let’s say i kinda  _ like  _ this certain person okay? and um i’m not supposed to? what do i do next.” Zuko’s question was incredibly malformed.

“are you talking about Mai?” Aang asked. the person didn’t really matter but the question made such little to no sense that he had to ask.

“no it’s not Mai.” he sighed, “it’s someone completely different from her.”

“well why don’t you start by telling me about that person?” Aang asked. he’d never thought Zuko would come to him for love advice. 

“i knew them for quite a long time actually. we haven’t always been friends and then we became friends.” Zuko was careful with his words, as much as he trusted Aang, he didn’t want him to know who the person was, “and then our friendship started to grow bigger and bigger. and not long ago, they came to me for advice. and-“ he was interrupted by Sokka and Katara opening the door.

“hi Zuko! hello Aang! guess what Katara found at a street market!” he took the container from Katara’s hands, “FIRE FLAKES!!!”

Zuko and Aang looked at each other before looking back at Sokka. 

“i found them at a local street market.” Katara said, kissing Aang on the cheek.

“well that’s nice but you know none of us can handle spicy food.” Aang said.

“maybe not but i gotta admit they don’t taste bad at all.” she said, hanging her bag on a hook, “anyways, i’m going to prepare some side dishes so we won’t be left hungry.” and she went to the kitchen. 

“so, Zuko do you wanna continue on our subject?” Aang asked Zuko.

“um no thanks i’ll um talk to you about it later.” Zuko said, his face was turning reddish, “i- i gotta use the restroom excuse me for a second.”

in the bathroom, Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, his hands leaning on the sink.

_ come on Zuko. it’s not that big of a deal. it’s just Aang he won’t hate you for it. plus, you won’t be mentioning any names. make it seems as if it was a girl. _

he took a deep breath. Katara called for diner.

they all sat down, Katara next to Aang and Zuko and Sokka next to each other. usually Suki was the one sitting next to Sokka, and usually, he would’ve minded if someone sat at her place, which is why Zuko always sat down in front of him, next to Toph.

“has anyone seen Toph?” Katara asked, putting down the plates on the table.

“i wonder where she is.” Sokka said.

“she can’t be that far,” Aang assumed, “she’s probably out there crushing some rocks for fun or something.”

“she kind of worries me,” Katara sat down, “she’s always out during the evening and comes out very late at night.” 

“there’s nothing to worry about,” Sokka said, grabbing a handful of fire flakes, “she’s the most powerful earthbenders out there. she can literally  see with her feet!” 

“yeah i guess...” Katara sighed.

“don’t worry when i’m telling you she’s powerful-“ Sokka put only one fire flake into his mouth that he started crying. 

tears were flooding down his face and his nose was running down. 

“HELPPP!!! it’s too spicy!!!” the table was laughing, “I NEED WATER!!!” Sokka screamed, “KATARA COULD YOU PLEASE BEND SOME WATER INTO MY MOUTH I’M DYING.” 

Katara, who was laughing so much there were tears coming out of her eyes, took some water from a glass and splashed it in her brother’s face soaking his clothes. they all started laughing even more.

“thank you Katara, very funny.” he said, sitting back down at the table. 

they finished eating and Sokka went to his bedroom, so did Zuko. 

Sokka laid down on his bed, facing the ceiling. his head was full of thoughts, but this time, they weren’t about Suki. he was thinking of Zuko. usually, he would’ve ignored the thought, but not tonight. he was thinking about Zuko’s laugh, about his voice that he loved to hear. he was thinking about how good he looked all the time without even trying. he was thinking about how bad he missed him, his hugs. god did Zuko give great hugs. it had been awhile since he did a little trip to Zuko’s room. he didn’t want to seem too desperate. he was sure that he didn’t feel the same way he did.  _ it would be pointless to tell him, he probably would’ve rejected you anyways. _

Zuko was sitting on his bed, only a little lamp placed on his desk lit up the room. he was going back and forth, replaying his conversation with Aang earlier.  _ gosh why am i so awkward, it’s not so hard sharing your feelings .  plus, it’s Aang. he’s understanding, he wouldn’t judge you for that.  _ he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Zuko? it’s me, Aang. i wanna know if i can come in?” Aang was talking quietly.

“of course.” Zuko replied.

Aang sat down next to him, “so... you were saying that they came to you for advice not long ago?” Aang remembered. 

“yeah i guess that’s what i said.” Zuko added.

“do you mind telling me what’s next?” Aang asked politely. he didn’t want to invade Zuko’s privacy.

“well um-“ Zuko sighed, “when they came to me for advice we um sort of hugged? and we did it at least three times by now but i shouldn’t be feeling all of this for  _ them _ .” 

“why shouldn’t you feel like that for  _ them _ in particular?” Aang asked him.

to Zuko the answer was quite obvious.

“because we’re not supposed to be together and we can’t be and it’s impossible.” 

“because they don’t like you?” Aang tried to understand.

“no it’s because i- i  _ cannot _ like them.” Zuko got out it out his chest.

Aang seemed to understand, but didn’t ask any further questions on it.

“you know, the monks taught me that i could love anyone regardless of what someone else would say. not only me, but everyone could love whoever they wanted. so Zuko, just so you know, i would never judge you for liking someone that...y’know, aren’t  _ supposed  _ to like.” 

“thank you Aang.” Zuko smiled at him.

“anytime buddy.” and he smiled back.

Aang left the room, closing the door behind him. the conversation was quite short but Zuko felt more  _ complete _ in a way. he knew Aang wouldn’t hate him for it, so maybe Iroh wouldn’t either? he wasn’t ready to ask Iroh for advice yet anyways. 

he closed the light, laid down and thought.

“ _what if he doesn’t like me back?_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Sokka was in his bed, fixing the ceiling again. he couldn’t sleep, thoughts were racing in his head. thoughts about Suki, and thoughts about Zuko, which were unusual.

“ _is it normal that i’m over her already? it’s been a little bit more than a week and all i think about... isn’t her_.” 

because he was thinking more and more about Zuko. each day, his mind wandered about Zuko, thinking about everything about him. from his long dark brown hair covering his face that he would put in a bunn for important events. or his golden eyes which when they met his blue eyes made Sokka blush. he felt that sensation with Yue and Suki too, so why  _ Zuko _ ? he rolled on his side. he concentrated on falling asleep yet he couldn’t. he heard Aang’s bedroom door close, which meant that everyone was going to bed. Sokka grabbed his pillow and discreetly went to Zuko’s door, knocking right before entering. 

“hey Sokka. nice to see you again,” Zuko said at the sight of Sokka entering his room with his pillow, like he would do a few days ago, “is there anything wrong?” 

“i can’t sleep.” Sokka said, standing in the room with his pillow in his hand. 

the room was dark, only the moon now illuminating it. it was still quite bright however.

“you can sleep with me if you want.” Zuko proposed.

that’s what Sokka wanted to hear so he didn’t even think twice before walking toward the bed. he put his pillow on his “ side ” and laid down besides Zuko, who was looking at him since he entered the room. they both were fixing at the ceiling.

“so um... work tomorrow uh?” Sokka said.

“more like another day of people reminding me i’m the firelord.” 

“yeah i’m sorry.” he turned on his side in order to look at Zuko.

“it’s not your fault you don’t have to feel bad.” Zuko was looking at Sokka too, then he looked away, afraid of blushing too much. how could he look so  _ flawless _ ? 

Sokka wanted to hug him again. he loved Zuko’s hugs, they were comforting and warm, just like Zuko in general. so he grabbed Zuko’s arm, who looked at him in surprise.

“what Sokka?” 

“i- i missed your hugs during the past days you know.” Sokka said, trying to give him a  hint .

“oh uh i me too. i- i guess?” Zuko was blushing. and his tone wasn’t firm like it usually was, but rather shaky. did Sokka give him a  _ hint _ ? no he’s probably imagining it.

the room felt silent again. Zuko turned on his side to look at Sokka, who was already looking at him. 

“i-“ Zuko didn’t know what to say after this. Sokka was looking right in his eyes. they were so close they could hear each other’s breathing. 

_ kiss him already Zuko, you know you like him. _

_ no no no he doesn’t like me back it’s not gonna happen.  _

_ you never know.  _

after what seemed an eternity, Sokka finally said a word.

“i like your eyes.” 

“oh uh thanks.” Zuko said, confused. Sokka rarely gave him compliments, and they usually weren’t about how he looked.

“can i ask something?” Sokka said, unsure.

“of course.” Zuko knew where it was going.

“ugh you’re gonna hate me for it aren’t you.” Sokka sighed, it was stupid anyways.

“you can do it.” Zuko said.

“really? you’re not mad or anything?” Sokka said excited, but he tried not to show it that much, he didn’t want Zuko to change his mind.

“no go ahead it’s fine.”

Sokka approached his hand from Zuko’s face. he put his hand on his cheek, then went where the scar was. he made sure to touch with attention, feeling every little wrinkle. usually when people asked Zuko if they could touch it, he refused. but it was Sokka, it was different, this time he really didn’t mind it. he even appreciated this moment.

“did it hurt?” Sokka asked, a concerned look on his face.

“yea it did. but i can barely remember much from it. only my father scarring me for life and then it went completely white. then black. the thing that hurt the most is having this huge ugly scar on your face.”

“i don’t think it’s ugly. it’s part of who you are.” Sokka replied, trying to make him feel better.

“then i don’t like this part of who i am.” Zuko said loudly. he didn’t sound mad, just frustrated. 

did Sokka just unlock something?

“you know Zuko, as much as you hate this part of who you are, it made you what you are today. you cannot hide and i think that’s what beautiful about it. it shows that you went through so much and you would’ve fell for the wrong side yet you didn’t. you made the best out of it and you should be proud. because i’m proud of you.” 

Zuko was silent. he was thinking about what Sokka said. did he really think  he  was beautiful? his story? 

“you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” he said doubting. he couldn’t believe someone like  _ Sokka _ would think that way about him.

“i’m not Zuko. don’t believe me if you want but what i said was a hundred percent true.” 

they went silent again. Zuko was looking at Sokka and Sokka back at Zuko. 

_ do it. what’s stopping you? _

_ fear,  Zuko thought. _

_ there’s nothing to fear, he just said you were beautiful why don’t you go for it? _

_ i don’t want to loose one of my best friends. _

_ i’m sure he won’t mind. _

Zuko took a deep breath.

“Sokka i-“ his voice was shaking like crazy, “i’m sorry for what i’m about to do.”

“what?” Sokka said confused. he didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Zuko kissed him. 

the kiss was soft, yet burning. Zuko pulled back. Sokka was perplexed

“i’m- i’m so sorry i shouldn’t have.” 

“it’s fine. i’ll go back to my room.” Sokka said.

he left, not even minding taking back his pillow.

_ darn it i’m so stupid! look at what you just wasted. all that beautiful friendship thrown out the window because of my stupid kiss! _


	6. Chapter 6

the next day, they went to work together, however it was incredibly silent. Zuko felt really bad, yet he had already apologized and Sokka said he wasn’t mad. and yes, Sokka wasn’t mad.

they entered the shop which was still closed and placed everything in order to be ready for the long day of work. Iroh’s tea shop was the best in the city, serving lots of different kind of tea, from the classics to new creations. the shop was always full, however a place was always free for any of the gaang members who wanted to savour a little tea.

Zuko’s mind was somewhere else.

_ i’m so stupid. i ruined everything now he won’t even talk to me. maybe i deserve it. _

“Zuko!” Iroh yield for the fifth time in a row, Zuko jumped, “i’ve been saying your name for two minutes i wondered if you were gone in the spirit world.” Iroh laughed.

“oh uh yea sorry uncle i guess i was too preoccupied by making tea.” Zuko said, trying to cover up his thoughts.

“what’s wrong Zuko?” Iroh asked, he knew when something about Zuko was off.

“nothing uncle i just have a lot to do.” Zuko tried to brush it off.

“i notice you and Sokka aren’t talking, did anything happen?” Iroh was concerned. 

Zuko looked around to make sure no one was near. 

“it’s complicated.” he said.

“what happened?” Iroh didn’t understand what could’ve possibly went wrong between the two inseparable boys.

Zuko didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t just reveal to his uncle that he liked boys. he would probably hate him for it. and he couldn’t loose Iroh.

“i- i don’t know.” Zuko said.

“does he know?” Iroh asked.

“know  _ what _ ?” Zuko was turning red and his ear felt hot.

“that you like him.” Iroh said nonchalantly.

Zuko didn’t know what to say.  how  could Iroh know?

“i don’t like Sokka.” Zuko said, looking at the ground, trying to hide his red face.

“oh Zuko no need to lie to me, you’re like my son. i always knew it.” Iroh said, preparing some tea.

“and you don’t hate me?” Zuko was surprised. why wouldn’t Iroh hate him? it wasn’t  _ normal  _ to like boys. 

“why would i hate you? it doesn’t matter who you love, to me you’ll always be like my own kid.” Iroh said, calmly.

Zuko didn’t know what to say, he was sure Iroh would hate him, worse, dishonour him.

“he’ll come around,” Iroh said, “i see how he looks at you and it’s pretty obvious.” he giggled.

how he looks at me? Zuko couldn’t imagine Sokka looking at  _ him  _ that way.

“thank you uncle.” Zuko said, hugging Iroh. and he went back to work.

Sokka has been thinking all day long about that kiss. he had thought about going to toph for advice but he guessed it probably wasn’t a good idea, so he went to Katara. at the end of the day, she was his sister and he knew he could always count on her .  so after work, he went back home and headed straight to Katara’s bedroom. she was laying on her bed, reading a magazine. 

“hello dear sister.” 

Katara looked up from her magazine.

“hello Sokka.” she said going back into reading.

“so i was wondering...” Sokka wasn’t sure where to start.

“spit it out.” she said.

“it’s a love advice.” Sokka said, knowing it would catch Katara’s attention. and it did.

“love? who? when? where? what?” she said excited, putting down her magazine.

“calm down it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“what do you mean  _ not that big of a deal _ ? Suki left a week ago and you already found someone else of course it’s a big deal.” 

Sokka was silent, should he feel bad?

“so,” Katara continued, “how is  she like?”

_ if Katara knew it was a he rather than a she, wouldn’t shut up for the next month, so better not mention it. _

“ _ she’s _ ... pretty nice.”

“okay and... how long have you two known each other?” 

_ better not tell her, make up something. _

“about a few days.” he said, his voice sounded unsure but Katara didn’t notice.

“wow that was fast. do you love  _ her _ ? have you guys been on a date yet?”

“i don’t love  _ her _ , and no we haven’t been on a date yet.” Sokka said, crossing his arms. 

“so is that what you came in to ask me? do you wanna know how to ask  her on a date? what to wear? where to go?” Katara was obviously too excited that she barely let him talk.

“Katara geez calm down let me talk.” he said.

she sighed, “sorry.”

“so why did you come here then?” 

“well i like this  _ person  _ yet i don’t think we should be together.” Sokka looked at the bed, playing with the bedsheets.

“what? what do you mean you don’t think you should be together?” Katara was confused, and with reason.

“it’s complicated.” he put his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

“so explain to me so i can help.” she said, she didn’t know a single thing about what Sokka was talking about.

“no never mind, it was stupid anyways.” he got up and walked toward the door. 

“Sokka wait!” Katara said. 

he turned around.

“if you need anyone to talk to i’m here okay?” she had a concerned look on her face.

he smiled and left the room, leaving Katara alone and confused.

after diner, Sokka was sitting at his desk, painting something that looked like plains and clouds. he had been looking at it for four minutes now, wondering what was missing. 

“ _so... that kiss uh?_ ”

_ugh leave me alone it was nothing_.

“ _nothing? so why do you feel so confused_?”

_because_.

“ _did you like it?_ ”

_ well of course i liked it. _

“ _so why are you denying it_?” 

_ i don’t know! i don’t want to deal with it right now leave me alone brain! _

“ _you like Zuko admit it. you like Zuko the same way you liked Suki and Yue and you know it_.”

did he? he liked Suki a lot. he loved her. and he also loved Yue. but did he  love  Zuko? he knew him for awhile now, and only two of those years were him being nice. but still, he liked how Zuko  _felt_.  he liked how he walked, his voice, his awkwardness, his eyes, his  _scar_. he felt his scar yesterday and he couldn’t get it out of his brain either. it felt nice for some reason. but  no he did not like Zuko. maybe he had the same sensation around him like when he was with Yue and Suki, maybe he was always looking for him when he wasn’t there. maybe he enjoyed the kiss a lot more than he was supposed to and yes, maybe he was starring all the time but it wasn-

_oh_.

he realized what was missing from his canvas, a little rainbow.

Sokka entered Zuko’s room to see him laying on his bed, sleeping. he closed the door behind him after quietly entering the room. he slowly went into bed, laying next to Zuko. 

Zuko woke up.

“what are you doing here?” he said with a sleepy voice.

“i wanted to say sorry for storming off yesterday i shouldn’t have.” Sokka apologized.

Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“no no i’m sorry for kissing you out of nowhere it was weird. and we’re just friends and boys can’t be together anyways so-“ and Sokka interrupted him with a kiss.

that kiss was something that Zuko wanted to do for so long, and so did Sokka. they just had now realized how much it was real, and how much they had craved it. the kiss lasted for what seemed forever. both adding more each time. Zuko’s lips were soft. softer than he had envisioned it. Sokka cupped Zuko’s jaw with his hands, Zuko cupping his. Sokka never truly realized that he liked Zuko. his crush probably had started a little before their trip to the boiling rock, until Suki came back. and he then forgot about it until she left and they got proximity.

Zuko knew it however, long before Suki left. when him and Mai broke up, Sokka was the one that helped him out the most. and ever since then his crush on him grew bigger. he just wasn’t ready to accept it until now. 

Sokka pulled away, even if he didn’t want it to stop. 

“boys can be together.” Sokka said, smiling.

“yeah um... i’d have to make a few adjustment.” Zuko said, rubbing his neck.

Sokka chuckled. Zuko loved that sound.

“so for how long did you want to do that?” 

“a very very long time ago, when Mai left.” Zuko’s voice was low.

Sokka held him a little tighter, which Zuko replied by kissing his forehead.

“Zuko?” Sokka asked, his voice was also low.

“mmmh?” 

“should i feel bad?” 

“why?”

“because Suki left a week ago and i’m already kissing you.”

Zuko pulled away in order to look into Sokka’s eyes.

“i don’t think you should feel bad.” Zuko didn’t know how to feel, was he just a rebound? no, or else Sokka wouldn’t have asked that. 

“i just don’t want you to think i’m using her to move on,” Sokka said, looking directly into Zuko’s eyes, “because... i kinda like you? if it wasn’t obvious already.”

Zuko smiled and kissed him again. 

“i’m happy to hear that.” Zuko said, and they kissed again.

they spent the rest of the night talking, hugging, but mostly kissing. it was something that had be craving for so long now.


	7. Chapter 7

almost three weeks had passed since then and each day Sokka would sneak intoZuko’s room to do the same usual thing, hugging and kissing. and both of them enjoyed it. Sokka didn’t feel alone anymore, so did Zuko. they went to work and still spent time with the others, however they couldn’t wait for the night to come. 

it was a normal day, Zuko was out with Aang, doing important people’s things, Toph wasn’t at home,  _surprisingly_.  she was rarely at home these days and it worried everyone. it was only Sokka and Katara in the house. she was with him in the living room, painting her nails with some clear nail polish. 

Sokka was replaying a few words that she said to him when he went for advice. “ _ have you guys been on a date yet? _ ” the thing is, they never did. going to work and hanging out secretly at night wasn’t really what Sokka would call  a date . but he wanted to take Zuko on a _date_ , and very soon. the thing was, he didn’t know what to do.  dates  with Suki were rather simple, going to get tea, walk around Ba Sing Se, playing games and other stuff like that. however he wanted to take Zuko on something  _ more _ . so he asked Katara for advice.

“hey Katara?” 

“mmmh?” she said concentrating on her nails.

“so remember that... um  _ girl _ , from last time we talked about my love life?”

“yes and i’ve been confused ever since.” she didn’t bother taking off her eyes from her almost done nails. 

Sokka continued, “well um... let’s just say i wanna take  her on a date,” she looked up, “do you have any activities you’d recommend?”

Katara thought for a moment.

“yes, there’s this little place not that far from here that me and Aang went not long ago.” 

“is there a lot of people there?” 

Katara raised an eyebrow. this was an unusual question.

“why? are you ashamed of  _ her _ ?” 

“no it’s not like that it’s just that umm, i want it to be a little bit more, private?” he couldn’t believe was he just said, that was the worst excuse he ever came up with.

Katara let it slide, but kept it in mind.

“okay well there tends to be people... but there is the other place outside of the city you can take the train,” she said blowing on her nails, “there’s little plains and trees. not many people go there, i mean i haven’t  _ seen _ anyone at least.” 

“thank you!” he said smiling.

“you’re welcome... but you’re confusing me.” 

Zuko and Aang came back home later that day. Toph was back home earlier than usual and Katara was teaching Sokka how to cook some food. 

“hello everyone.” Aang said, trying not to look too tired after his long day.

“well well, if it isn’t avatar Twinkle toes and firelord Zuzu.” Toph said.

Zuko crashed on the couch, next to Toph. he was exhausted. 

“ugh!! i’m sick of this firelord thing! there’s so many things to do.” he said, shoving his face in his hands.

“is it really  _ that  _ hard? you’re the big boss you can literally do anything.” Toph said.

“even after a year the fire nation still has to repay for the damages done to the earth kingdom and the water tribes.” he said, looking at the ground, “and it’s so hard trying to get everyone on the same page.” 

“honestly Zuko i think you’re doing great.” Aang said, sitting on the other couch.

Zuko didn’t answer. Katara called for diner and they later all went to bed, too tired to do play a board game or anything.

Zuko came into Sokka’s room, who was drawing something.

“Sokka?” he said.

Sokka jumped, and hid the drawing.

“oh hey Zuko. didn’t see you there.”

“what are you hiding?” he said, pointing out the drawing Zokka was trying to hide.

“it’s nothing. nothing,” Sokka said blushing, “so um what are you doing here? i was gonna to go to your room later.”

Zuko sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

“i just need to talk.” he said, looking at his feet.

“go ahead.” Sokka said, still sitting at his desk but looking at him.

“i- i’m just so tired. this firelord thing is so much work. people can’t seem to get along, and i’m trying to make it work i’m trying to undo what my father and grandfather brought to the world but it’s impossible. i can’t give back a hundred years lost.”

Sokka sat next to Zuko, he kept listening.

“i just- am i even good enough for this? i feel like every decision i make i can’t seem to make the right one. i’m trying to make everyone happy yet it’s so, so hard.” he let out a sigh, “should i even be the firelord? do i really deserve that place? i don’t even know Sokka and i’m so lost.”

Sokka put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“Zuko, you’re  _ meant _ to be the firelord, and not only by blood, but also because you  _ deserve _ it. you went through so much and your only goal is to bring peace and give back. you won’t be able to make everyone happy but i’m sure you’re already doing amazing. and all that in only one year.” Sokka looked into Zuko’s eyes.

“thank you Sokka. i appreciate it.” he said, half smiling. his speech was convincing, however Zuko still didn’t like the position he was in.

“since we’re not working tomorrow, i thought we could do an activity?” Sokka asked Zuko which looked at him back, raising an eyebrow.

“in order to get your mind off this, i thought it would be fun.” Sokka tried to convince him.

“where?” Zuko asked, he didn’t want people to recognize him. of course Sokka wasn’t this clueless.

“it’s outside of town, we can take the train and then we go to this place with plains and trees.” 

_ how did Sokka know all of that _ _?_ but Zuko didn’t bother asking the question, whatever. he just wanted to spend time with Sokka, without people recognizing him.

“sounds fine to me.” he looked at Sokka who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“so do you wanna sleep here?” Sokka said. 

Zuko shook his head in agreement.

Sokka’s bed was a lot bigger than Zuko’s. so they would have more place to sleep. yet they slept close to each other, Zuko’s head laying on Sokka’s chest, his arm holding his waist. Sokka was playing in Zuko’s dark hair. they were growing very fast, but he would usually cut them. he wasn’t ready for longer hair yet.

the next day when Zuko woke up, he was alone in Sokka’s bed, wondering where he had gotten. he noticed an unusual smell coming from the kitchen. 

he got up and went to the smell only to find Sokka cooking and singing to himself. 

“ _ Zuko and i, going on a date. _ _uh what rhymes with date? ate?_ ”

“very cute song.” Zuko interrupted. Sokka turned around.

“good morning!!” he, said smiling. his smile brighter than the sun, “Katara and Aang are out for the day and Toph is, well, out again.”

“oh so it’s just us two?” Zuko said, still a bit sleepy.

“yup.” Sokka said, going back to his pots.

Zuko smiled. it was the biggest smile he let out in the past months. he went behind Sokka and hugged him, putting his head on his shoulder.

“what are you cooking?” he asked.

“somethings for our activity, Katara showed me how to make some stuff.” Sokka said proudly.

Zuko kissed Sokka’s neck, up to his ear. he usually wasn’t very demonstrative with his expressions, but today was different. he was happy Sokka was doing something for  _ him _ . 

“woah mister is getting a little touchy.” Sokka giggled.

he turned around and kissed him. he cupped Zuko’s jaw with his hands, like he usually does and Zuko was holding his hips. the kiss lasted for quite a long time before Sokka pulled back. 

“i don’t want this to stop but you should go get ready for the activity or else it’s going to be too late.” he smiled.

Zuko kissed him again and went to get dressed. 

he put on casual clothes and went back to the kitchen. Sokka was holding a little basket with the food inside of it.

“you look nice.” Sokka said, blushing a little.

“you too.” Zuko said back.

they walked to the train station, Sokka doing his usual big talk and Zuko never letting his eyes off him. they took the train, and no little to no words were said, they were just looking at eachother, wanting to hold hands. when arrived at their stop, only them got out of the train. they walked to the spot, Sokka following Katara’s directions that she had told him earlier this morning. he had them written down also, but it was still fresh in his memory. Zuko followed, looking around. it was very pretty, there was only a few houses and a lot of green. they entered the “forrest” and found a spot where they could sit down. Sokka unfolded a tablecloth and they both sat on it. Sokka got the food out of the basket.

“here! it’s all pretty and nice.” he said, looking at Zuko.

Zuko smiled, looking at what Sokka did for him.

“thank you.” he said, looking at Sokka.

“what do you mean thank you?” he replied.

“for doing this.” 

“it’s nothing Zuko, i appreciate you a lot and i wanted to show it to you.” Sokka said, looking at the ground.

Zuko kissed his cheek and they started eating what Sokka had prepared. surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad. after all Katara showed him how to cook it and Katara cooked amazing meals, but Sokka really outdid himself. 

“you did great.” Zuko said, rubbing his neck. 

“thanks, i- i brought something,” Sokka said shyly, “it’s a drawing, you kinda saw it yesterday but i finished it this morning.” he handed it to Zuko.

it was him and Sokka on the plains, and there was a little rainbow in the corner of the drawing. Zuko looked up to Sokka.

“do you like it? i know it isn’t my best bu-“ he was interrupted by Zuko jumping in his arms, hugging him.

“i love it. thank you.” Zuko said, he was warm.

they spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the grass and picking flowers to put in each other’s hair. and for the first time, they held hands. 

“i don’t want to leave but... maybe we should head 

home.” Zuko said, laying on the ground, his head on Sokka’s chest. they were looking at the clouds, Sokka playing in Zuko’s hair.

“you’re right, it’s going to be pretty dark soon.” Sokka said, giving Zuko a small kiss.

they packed everything up and headed back home.


	8. Chapter 8

“hello Sokka.” Katara said, earring the door shut, “how was your date with that gir-“ she stopped when she saw Zuko standing next to him, a basket in his hand. her face went to a confused expression. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and seemed to understand what they had just put themselves into.

“Zuko? wha-“ Katara continued.

“it went  _ great _ ,” Sokka said, interrupting Katara, “i was just walking back home and i saw Zuko so we walked together and he took the basket because...”

“his arms were tired.” Zuko finished.

Katara wasn’t buying it, but what other option could there be? they didn’t go on a date together did they? maybe what they said was true, even if it was barely believable. 

“i guess...” she said. there was an awkward moment of silence until Aang came in the room.

“has anyone seen Toph? she has been missing all day long.” 

they shook their head, no one had seen her since yesterday.

“she concerns me,” Katara said, “i know she’s the best earthbender in the world but she’s still only 14.”

Zuko, Sokka and Aang sat on the couches. 

“i don’t understand where she could be going either.” Aang added.

the door opened, it was Toph.

“why is everyone here?” she said.

“Toph where were you?,” Katara asked, a little agressive, “you’re always out late at night it’s worrying us.”

“i’m just  _ out  _ you guys don’t need to check up on me.” Toph said trying to go to her room.

Sokka picked her up, even if she was 13 and she kind of grew, she was still pretty tiny compared to Sokka. 

“hey captain boomerang, let me down!” she said hitting his back trying to let him let her go. he put her on the couch.

“now talk,” Sokka said, “where were you and why are you always out so late.”

“ugh fine, i can’t keep hiding this from you guys forever.” she said, giving up.

they looked at each other, confused.

“so basically i’ve been training some earthbenders.” she said.

“that’s it? that’s why you’re always absent? can’t you do it during the day?” Aang asked.

“i’m nit finished yet, twinkle toes,” she exclaimed, “i’m teaching them metal bending.”

their jaw dropped. 

“so that’s why i can’t do it during the day, i’d rather keep it secret for now.” she continued.

“but what are you gonna do with metal benders?” Katara asked her.

“i don’t know, i wanted some people to know it by the original metal bender.” Toph said, getting up on her feet and walking to her room.

“goodnight everyone!” she smiled and went to her room.

they all looked at each other again.

“to be fair, that’s very much Toph of her to do that.” Sokka explained.

“maybe you’re right...” Aang was thinking, “Katara honey i’m going to my room, i’ll sleep alone tonight.” he got up and kissed her on the forehead, Sokka fake gagging. “goodnight Zuko! goodnight Sokka!” and he went also to his room.

this left us with Katara, Sokka and Zuko.  _again_. 

“errhm,” Zuko said, “i’m gonna leave you guys to it, going to take a shower.” and he awkwardly left the room. 

“what’s with you and Zuko?” Katara asked Sokka.

“me? and Zuko? nothing, zero nothing happening with us.” he said, his cheeks were turning red.

“you’re a very bad liar.” she said, picking up her magazine, “i don’t know what’s going on but one day i’ll make the link.” and she left the living room.

_ Sokka gulped, did he need to be more discreet? _

_ no you just need to stop going to Katara for your “girl” problems _

_ “but what if she knew..? what would it do.”  Sokka wondered. _

_ do you really want her talking about you guys every single day? we won’t shut her mouth, better be discrete and let her figure it out on her own. _

“psst Sokka!” a voice whispered.

Sokka turned around, snatched from his thoughts. he was trying to distinguish where the sound was coming from.

“come to my room.” and he heard a door close.

it was probably Zuko, so he got up and went to check. when he entered the room he was surprised to find a shirtless Zuko sitting on the bed. 

he hadn’t seen him without a shirt on before, well not in  that  way. the room was dark, only a little flame coming from a candle was illuminating it. 

“so are you eventually gonna stop lurking or?” Zuko said, teasing. 

Sokka chuckled, his checks became red and hot. he sat right next to Zuko, looking at him in his golden eyes. Zuko was looking at his blue eyes. that lasted for long, no words were exchanged. Zuko looked at Sokka’s lips, then at his eyes, and then back and forth.

“can i kiss you?” he whispered.

“of course.” Sokka whispered back.

Zuko’s soft lips pressed against his. it was warm and tempting. Sokka’s fingers traced Zuko’s muscular back. even if the fire nation boy looked quite skinny, he had muscles. 

Zuko laid down on the bed, Sokka going of top of him. they continued kissing, each appreciating their _touch_.

Sokka left hand was cupping Zuko’s jaw and ear. Zuko’s fingers were tracing Sokka’s back.  he pulled back for a moment.

“why exactly are we doing this now?” he asked.

“you did something special for me today Sokka,” Zuko said looking at the water tribe boy, “i wanted to do something back, so it would be fair.”

Sokka got off Zuko and fell beside him, he then kissed his lips. 

“you don’t have to repay me, i’m doing this because i lov-“ Sokka stopped, was he really going to say it? Zuko’s eyes got bigger.

there was a brief moment of silence. did he really love Zuko? i mean, he did love everything about him. his face, his body, his voice, how he tasted. it had only been around three weeks since they had started this little  business however he felt the same way around him than with Yue and Suki. 

“because i love you?” Sokka resumed, he blushed, avoiding Zuko’s eyes.

Zuko was silent, he smiled, unable to hide the warm feeling of feeling _loved_.

“i love you too Sokka.” he blushed.

he buried himself into Zuko’s chest, and he held him, stroking his hair. 

“thank you.” he whispered, to which Zuko responded by kissing the top of his head. 

Sokka looked up at the golden eyed boy, and he kissed him again.  they both pulled away, looking at each other and started laughing. 

“dork.” Zuko said.

“your favourite one.” and he kissed Zuko’s scar. 

Zuko immediately blushed and looked away, he covered the scar with his hand.

“hey hey,” Sokka whispered, moving away Zuko’s hand, “don’t hide it, it’s part of who you are Zuko, and like i said, i love you, every single inch of you.”

“i know but i don’t like it.” Zuko said, looking down.

Sokka kissed it again, multiple times, he kissed his burned ear, down to his neck.

“don’t be ashamed of it please.” Sokka looked into his golden eyes.

“i’ll try.” Zuko replied, a half believable smile on his face.

“good.” and Sokka kissed his scar once again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sokka, Sokka wake up!” he heard in his dream, “wake up we’re gonna be late to work!” 

“what work? everything is perfectly fine...” he murmured, still asleep.

“no Sokka... dear spirits, ugh.” Zuko removed the covers, “get up!”

Sokka let out a small screech and opened his eyes.

“hey!! i’m freezing!” 

“wish i could warm you up but we need to hurry we’re already late.” Zuko said, going to his closet to find his work clothes.

Sokka woke up and opened the door to go to his room. he closed it and ran on Katara, leaving her bedroom.

“and what were you doing his Zuko’s bedroom?” she said.

“oh um nothing, i-“ he stuttered.

“you guys are acting so weird recently, but anyways i need to go to work.” 

“have a great day?” he said, trying to sound a little friendly.

“you too...” and she left the house.

Sokka put on his work clothes and put his hair in his signature ponytail. he left his room and he went to join Zuko who was waiting for him at the front door.

“thanks to you were gonna be late.” he said, a frown on his face.

“calm down it’s Iroh i’m sure he won’t mind.” Sokka said, and they left the place.

“Zuko, Sokka finally!” Iroh said the second they entered the shop, “where were you boys?”

“we erhhm were sleeping.” Zuko said, passing his hand in his hair.

Iroh looked at Zuko, then Sokka without saying a word then smiled.

“okay but don’t you come late ever again! i can barely handle all those customers by myself.”

the two boys sighed and went behind the counter to make some tea. 

today, Zuko was serving to the tables. usually it was Sokka’s job but today he decided to do it, not thinking much of it. people didn’t really mention his fire lord status and were rather kind, which relieved him. he came back to the tea station taking a quick break to talk to Sokka.

“so how is it going?” Sokka asked.

“it’s not so bad actually. what about you? struggling?”

“no, not a little bit.” that was a lie, Zuko knew it.

he went behind the counter to help Sokka.

“you gotta pour the water after putting the teabag.” he explained.

Sokka did how Zuko told him to, however the firebender wasn’t satisfied.

“no, not like that.” he said, going behind Sokka and showing him.

their hands touched, giving Sokka a mini heart attack.

“do you get it now?” Zuko said in his ear, they were standing very close, not enough to seem  _ weird _ , but enough to make Sokka’s belly full of butterflies. no one could see them anyways.

“y-yeah.” Sokka said, his voice shaking and his hands becoming moist.

“good.” Zuko let go of Sokka’s hands and walked away, leaving Sokka standing there, still processing what had happened.

the day of work being over, Sokka and Zuko had the rest of the evening to burn. they didn’t know what they could do, since the plains where too far away and Ba Sing Se was quite crowded. so they decided to just take a walk into the streets. it was almost golden hour and it was hot outside. they walked around, no place to necessarily go. they found a little park with benches and trees, perfect for our secret lovers. they sat down, still kind of far way from each other,  as hard as it was . 

“so did you like being the waiter?” Sokka asked Zuko.

“it went surprisingly well today.” 

“so next time you’re gonna do it again okay? i’m really picking up on this tea making thing.” 

Zuko laughed, which made Sokka smile.

“i wanted to apologize for being kind of snapping at you today.” Zuko said, looking at his feet.

“Zuko it’s fine we were late and i know how much this tea job means to you.” Sokka smiled, taking Zuko’s hand. 

Zuko felt warm, Sokka’s touch was always appreciated. even if it was small.

“i didn’t really take the job only because i wanted to help my uncle out,” Zuko admitted, “i wanted to spend time with you. i just... didn’t realize that.”

“really?” Sokka exclaimed, Zuko nodding.

“i thought it was very random from you to decline then accept that fast.” 

“do you think the others noticed?” Zuko asked, looking at the clouds.

“i think Katara’s onto us.” 

“really? why?” Zuko asked, he wouldn’t call themselves discreet however he wouldn’t have thought Katara was suspecting anything.

“well um... i kind of went to her for advice, even if i said you were a girl! well i didn’t say your name and said you were a girl just pretending i was talking about a girl when i was talking about you because i-“

“Sokka.” Zuko interrupted, “please just tell me.”

“fine. i asked her for advice and for the date place. and today she ran into me leaving your bedroom.” 

“oh. it’s alright um.” Zuko said, it wasn’t really alright. but he didn’t want to cause a mess.

“really? i thought you’d be mad.” Sokka said relieved.

“i’m not it’s not your fault, however i’d like to keep it as low as possible.” 

“i understand.” Sokka half smiled, at least Zuko wasn’t mad at him, and telling Katara would’ve been a bad idea. they knew she’d tell everyone.

“let’s go back home shall we?” Sokka proposed, Zuko agreed.

they got up and started walking back home, the golden hour was at its peak, Sokka held Zuko’s hand. and they walked back home, smiling at laughing at their stupid jokes. they didn’t really care of  _ who  _ could see them and for a moment everything was perfect. arriving back home, they let go of each other’s hands.

“we’re home!!” Sokka yielded, no answer.

Zuko went to check in every room, no one was there. 

“do you think they got kidnapped?” Sokka asked Zuko.

“no it would’ve been messier than this.” 

Sokka and Zuko looked around the house, any leads on where their friends could’ve been. 

“anything?” Zuko asked.

“actually yes.” Sokka answered.

“and you didn’t tell me anything?” 

“calm down i just found it.” 

the two boys leaned over to look at the tiny piece of paper on the stove.

“Aang and me going date, Toph gone. -Katara” they read out loud.

“why would she put it on the stove?” Zuko asked.

“probably because that’s the first place we would’ve checked if we were hungry.” Sokka replied.

there was a brief moment of silence, then an understanding between the two boys.

“so we’re home alone for most of the evening.” Zuko said, looking back at Sokka.

they ran for Sokka’s bedroom and closed the door.

“why did you close the door? we’re home alone.” Sokka asked Zuko.

“just in case.” he whispered.

Zuko slammed Sokka against the wall, holding him still. they looked into each other’s eyes and their breath was hot, especially Zuko’s.

“what are you waiting for?” Sokka asked.

“i’m admiring you that’s all.” Zuko said, his voice low.

Sokka smiled and kissed him. it was a pretty kiss, romantic, full of desire and wonder. their lips were hot, burning. 

Sokka pushed him on the bed, they kissed. they both laid down and Sokka kissed his cheek,  _ don’t forget the scar _ . Zuko blushed and tried to hide his face.

“what?” he asked.

“nothing. i’m just very happy.” Zuko said.

“i thought you were never happy.” 

“not when i’m with you, you make me happy Sokka... you make me feel loved.” said Zuko, passing his hand through Sokka’s hair.

“i love you jerk.” he kissed Zuko, who obviously kissed back.

it’s the happiest they had been in months.


	10. Chapter 10

the next day, Sokka woke up in Zuko’s arms. the firebender was asleep and he couldn’t help but look at him. he looked peaceful, calm. his breathing was regular. his face was perfectly sculpted, his mouth, his nose, eyes, and his scar. 

how did he get so lucky?

about two years ago he was chasing them all around the world trying to kill them and now? now Sokka was in his arms, happy. Suki had left a little bit more than a month ago now, and his pain was completely gone. he still missed her from times to times, but  _ Zuko _ . Zuko was perfect to Sokka’s eyes. 

his laugh, one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. his hair, soft and silky. he loved playing in Zuko’s hair. he loved Zuko, more than anything. 

the beam was piercing through his curtains, waking up Zuko.

“hi.” he said, his voice still rough.

“good morning.” said Sokka, kissing his cheek.

Zuko smiled, remembering the night before.  _was it all a dream?_ he slept very well, he always slept well when he was with Sokka. 

“had a good sleep?” Sokka asked.

“yea.” he answered, “what about you?”

“amazing.” he smiled back.

there was a brief moment of silence. not an uncomfortable one however.

“it’s been a long time since i practiced swords.” Zuko said, “wanna practice with me?” 

“of course!” Sokka’s smile grew even bigger.

it had been a long time since they practiced swords, Zuko wasn’t wrong. in fact, they hadn’t practiced since the week before Suki left. they used to do swords at least once a week, to keep themselves in shape. now with work and their usual night business, they had less time to do it.

Sokka got up and put his shirt back on, Zuko starring. 

“what are you lookin at?” Sokka smirked.

“the view, it’s nice.” 

“i like my view much better if you ask me.” he was looking at Zuko’s chest who was still naked.

he blushed, covering himself with the blankets.

“get ready so we could go to the plains, if you want to.” Sokka said.

“sure.” Zuko smiled and put on his clothes, going back to his room making sure no one could hear them.

Katara was with Toph in the living room, discussing about whatever. Sokka walked in, greeting them.

“is there any food i could bring for sword practice?” he asked, looking into the cabinets.

“no i didn’t cook anything.” Katara said, “you know Sokka you could probably make food once in awhile.”

“yeah yeah right.” he said, still looking for anything to bring to the plains.

“where are you guys going for the sword thing?” Toph asked.

“oh the plai-“ Sokka stopped,  _ ouch _ . he couldn’t tell Katara they were going there, it’s a date spot.

Katara raised an eyebrow, looking directly at Sokka who was slowly turning red.

“the plains?” she asked.

“no no! we’re um...” what could he cover it up with?

“Sokka your heartbeat is going up.” Toph remarked.

Zuko entered the room to Sokka completely red, Katara death starring at her brother and a very amused Toph.

“good morning?” he said.

“Zuko where are guys going today?” Katara asked.

“we’re going to practice swords, it’s been awhile.” 

“where.” she insisted.

“we’re going near the mountains.“ 

Katara squinted, looking at him.

“Toph is he telling the truth?” she turned to her.

“yes he is Katara. why do you wanna know anyways?”

“because they’ve been acting weird recently and i wanna get to the bottom of it.”

“Katara i can’t tell you what to do, but let them live.” Toph said, crashing her head on the couch.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then back at Toph, surprised. they knew Zuko was lying, so why would she cover it up?

“ugh, fine.” Katara sighed.

Zuko and Sokka left the place and headed to a market where they bought snacks for the day. they then took the train to their usual “love spot” like Sokka loved to call it. they had been around 4 times since the first time they went, and they enjoyed their time there a lot. there wasn’t that many people, or even close to zero, so they could love each other in peace without any looks.

arrived at the plains, they put their bags down and got out their swords. they felt heavy, it had been a long long time since they haven’t held them. after a little warm up, they faced each other and then rushed. after a few hits, Zuko found himself on the ground, Sokka pointing his sword at him.

“i won.” he looked into his eyes.

“rematch?” Zuko smiled.

he got up and they rematched, this time Zuko was a lot less forgiving. and Sokka ended up on the ground. Zuko stored his dual swords back on his back while Sokka was still laying down, his eyes wide open. 

“what are you waiting for? get up.” Zuko said.

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s ankle, making him fall. he then went on top of him.

“looks like i win again.” he smirked.

Zuko rolled up, now putting Sokka back to the ground, him on top.

“look who’s talking.” he smiled, his hands holding down Sokka’s wrists.

“i like when you’re on top.” he laughed.

“shut up.” and Zuko kissed him.

Sokka smiled and blushed. Zuko’s hair we’re falling down and his position was very comfortable.

“Zuko?” 

“yeah.”

“i know this is maybe weird but...” Sokka said, Zuko raised his eyebrow, “what are we?”

“um...friends?”

“i don’t think friends do that with each other.”

Zuko giggled.

“what do you want to be?” Zuko said, getting closer to Sokka’s face.

“boyfriends?” he blushed.

“i like that.” and they kissed again.

their first official boyfriends kiss.

they ended up wrestling and talking for the rest of the day. and then it was time to go back home. 

arriving home, only Toph was there. 

“hello Toph! where’s everyone?” Zuko asked, dropping his bag.

“Aang and Katara went shopping earlier, they should be back in a couple of hours. how was sword practice?” 

Sokka and Zuko went to the dining room table and sat on the same side, Toph rapidly went and sat in front of them with a bowl of rice, steamed tofu and a couple of sweet buns.

“it went fine,” Sokka said, “i beat Zuko twice.”

“only two times?” Toph said, biting into a bun.

“hey!! that’s a lot!” Sokka said.

“i’m sure it is.” Zuko said smirking.

“so how are you guys going?” Toph said.

Zuko turned red.

“we’re, i mean  _ i’m  _ going great! amazing even what about you Sokka?” 

Toph started laughing. Zuko and Sokka looked at her, a question mark stamped on their face.

“i know about you two.” she interrupted.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, their faces becoming more and more red and hot.

“us  _ two _ ? we’re buddies! right Zuko?” said Sokka.

“no need to lie, i’m happy for you guys.” 

there was a moment of silence, only their heartbeat could be heard, and it was going fast.

“ what ? i’m not that clueless.“ Toph said, “you guys are also pretty obvious.”

“b-but how did you knew?” Sokka stuttered, lucky them she couldn’t see the bright red colour on their face.

“i can see everything with my feet, remember?” 

“but why didn’t you just say anything?” Zuko asked.

“because i may know a lot of things, like when you lie or when you guys sneak into each other’s rooms, but after all it’s your business and it’s not my place to say it out loud.” 

they got less tense, their heart rate was still high however.

“thanks Toph.” Zuko sighed, “when did you knew?”

“oh since the second time,” she said, Sokka and Zuko looked at each other again, kind of embarrassed, “when i kept coming back home i could see that you guys were both in the same room and after a bit i just guessed.” 

“and you don’t hate us?” Zuko said.

“of course not! you guys are my friends and i’ll love you no matter what. i mean there are limits, but liking someone isn’t one.” 

“thank you Toph.” Sokka smiled and so did Zuko.

“you’re welcome Snoozles and Zuzu.” 

not long after, Aang and Katara came back home.


	11. Chapter 11

another day at work, Zuko was the waiter again. Sokka was slowly but surely getting better at this tea making stuff, thanks to Zuko’s help. everything was going great, until a loud  crash  was heard. 

“here you go! your stupid tea! i hope you’re happy now!” Zuko yield.

the attention was on the scene, the tea shop completely silent.

“well well is the firelord into a bad mood today? maybe he shouldn’t be working in a tea shop and he should actually be doing something important!” the customer yelled.

“i’m trying to!” 

“well it doesn’t look like it! we’re still suffering up here the four nations are bleeding and it’s all your fault!” the customer’s scream was strong.

Zuko closed his eyes, the words hurt him deeply. he took a deep breath.

“look, take that back before i don’t something i’ll regret.” he said trying to keep his cool. but his wrists were closed, ready to strike.

before he could even make a move, he felt Sokka’s grip on his forearm. he turned around and he was looking at him.

“please don’t do this.” he mouthed.

Iroh stepped in, trying to cool things down. after checking on Zuko, he ordered him and Sokka to go outside for a bit while he talked to the customer. Sokka was still holding his arm, Zuko being completely silent. Sokka knew where to go, and they went to a isolated park where they could talk.

“this place is... nice.” Zuko said sitting on the bench with Sokka, “how come we never come here instead?” 

“because it’s harder to hide. but right now i don’t care and we need to talk Zuko. what happened?” Sokka said, taking Zuko’s hand.

“i- i jus-“ and Zuko burst out of tears. he threw himself into Sokka’s arms who rapidly shielded him, “i just hate this stupid firelord thing! i hate it so much Sokka you don’t even understand. i keep trying and trying to make things better but it simply doesn’t work. being firelord has been associated and used for evil for such a long time and it’s hard trying to dissociate from the title that your ancestors gave you. b-but i’m not bad Sokka! i’ve changed. it’s been a year! a whole year! i’m good now why can’t people see it? i’m trying my best, i- i’m just a teenager i want a normal life. i just want to be happy with you b-but each morning i wake up to this stupid scar who’s going to be there for the rest of my life! and people. stupid people reminding me of something i don’t want to be!”

_woah_. 

Sokka listened all along, hearing Zuko cry was heartbreaking to him. he rubbed his back, Zuko slowly calming down.

“i-i’m sorry Sokka i didn’t mean to explode like that.” 

“Zuko,” Sokka looked into his golden brown eyes, “thank you for opening up to me.” he sighed, “i don’t know much about this firelord thing but... i know you’re doing your best and it’s showing. you can’t always satisfy everyone, you have to know that. as long as you’re doing what you know is right it’ll come naturally.”

Zuko made a half believable smile and it went silent for a split second.

“why don’t we go on a vacation? just the two of us.” Sokka proposed.

“but where?” Zuko asked.

“don’t you have that beach house or something that we went to before... yknow the big fight?”

Zuko’s smile grew a little bigger, enough to warm Sokka’s heart.

“yeah i do, it’s been a long time since i’ve went it must be in a pretty terrible state.” 

“it doesn’t matter, as long as we spend time together uh?”

“yeah.” Zuko blushed, “i could ask some maids to go and clean it up too.”

“great idea! you don’t mind?” 

“it’s fine.” he smiled, “i guess we should go back now.”

as Zuko got up, Sokka grabbed his hand. he got up and held the other one, getting closer to Zuko.

“i love you.” he whispered.

“me too Sokka.” and they shared a small kiss. 

small yet honest and true. 

going back to the tea shop, Zuko apologized to Iroh who simply gave him a hug and offered some tea. they gently refused, claiming they were too tired, and went home. 

arriving back home, Aang and Katara we’re playing a board game in the living room. so Zuko went to his room to write a letter to his maids, asking for them to clean the beach house, while Sokka went to take a shower. 

after writing the letter, Zuko sealed it and put it on the dinging room table then went to Sokka’s room. 

Sokka was still changing, he only had his boxers on and he heard his door shut. he turned around just to see Zuko, his face completely red.

“hi oh um... i can wait outside if you want?” he said.

“no no it’s fine you can stay.” Sokka said, putting on a shirt. 

“yeah... um anyways i wrote to the palace. i guess we could leave in the next two days or something?” he said, a little less embarrassed.

“whenever you want hot stuff.” Sokka said, finishing to put on his pants.

he went to Zuko and gave him a kiss on his left cheek, where the scar was.

“now let’s go eat shall we?” 

they sat on the same side of the dining table, Aang and Katara facing them. Katara picked up the envelope Zuko had put on the table earlier on and examined it.

“what is this for?” she asked.

“the royal palace.” Zuko said.

“what are you writing to them?” Aang asked, serving himself a bowl of rice and buns.

“oh uh... it’s nothing, just firelord things.” Zuko said, rubbing his neck.

“like  _ what _ ?” she frowned.

“sweetie calm down please.” Aang said, touching her arm.

she sighed and put the envelope down and they started to eat. after a moment of silence, Katara spoke again.

“this is too weird. first of all you guys keep snooping around, you’re always together! doing spirits knows what! and since when do you guys sit on the same side at the table?” 

there was another moment of silence. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, then at Aang.

“i’m tired of people keeping things away from me!” 

“honey who cares, whatever they do it’s none of our business.” Aang said, trying to calm her down. that didn’t work.

“so you know about what they’re doing? and i bet Toph knows too? and so does the entire city except for me!”

“Katara i think this isn’t just about me and Zuko.” Sokka said.

Katara broke down and started crying, covering her face with her hands. everyone was silent.

“sweetheart what’s going on?” Aang asked concerned. 

“i’m so sorry. it’s just t-that...” she took a deep breath, “there was promotion thing at work and it was kind of a competition between us at the store. i’ve been working so hard, being a role model for weeks and weeks only to learn today that the job was given to some random new girl about a week ago. they didn’t tell me because they liked me working hard.” she got off her chest.

“and what did you do?” Zuko asked.

“i just quit.” she sighed. “i’m sorry for snapping at you guys. i- whatever there is going or  not going on is none of my business and i shouldn’t have tried to be in it so much.” 

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other in understatement. Sokka took a deep breath,

“Katara... _we_ \- me and Zuko are dating.” 

Katara let out a faint smile, looking at them.

“i’m happy for you guys. really.” she got up and went to hug them both before returning to her seat.

“i’m happy for you two,” Aang said, “Zuko came to me for advice awhile ago... i didn’t even think you were talking about Sokka.”

“you went to Aang for advice?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko.

“hey! i give  great  advice!” he said, fake offended. he and Zuko laughed.

“so since when did you guys started dating?” Katara asked.

“we... um... a few months ago, let’s just say.” Zuko said.

“well i’m happy it’s working out.” she continued.

they finished eating and left some left overs for Toph, who was out as usual. they played a little bit of a board game. it felt nice for Zuko and Sokka to be themselves around their friends for once.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko was packing up their few bags with clothes for the next couples of days they would be spending away. Sokka was taking some ingredients in order to cook while being in the house. they then met in the living room, dropping down their quite heavy bags.

“ready?” Zuko said.

“of course.” Sokka responded.

Zuko went outside and made a hand gesture to his chauffeur who rapidly went inside to take their bags and put them in their carriage. the carriage was quite large for only two people, and usually it was only Zuko who would use it to go his meetings. they then dropped off to the train station where they took the train to their almost final destination, a place where they could use Zuko’s private barge to go to Ember Island. they were alone on the barge for a total of almost thirty minutes, most of their time was spent making out.

arrived to the beach house, they were surprised to see how clean it was. 

“ _i’ll make sure to tip the maids an extra_. ” Zuko thought.

the house was quite big, they picked the biggest room to sleep in. too exhausted by the long process of travelling to be able to do anything, they laid on the huge bed. Sokka looked at Zuko who was closing his eyes and breathing heavily, like he tried to remember something. 

“Zuko?”

“mmmh?”

“are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Zuko took a deep breath and rolled over, laying on his side, facing Sokka. 

“yea... it’s just so weird to come back here after all this time. last time i was here it was before the fight with my father and way before that i came here with Mai.” the firebender said, playing with the silky bedsheets.

“does it bother you to be here?” Sokka asked, he kinda felt bad now. he didn’t want to put Zuko in any uncomfortable position.

“no, i’m okay with it. because you’re here.” Zuko said, cupping Sokka’s jaw, looking into the boy’s blue eyes.

Sokka smiled, he had one question in mind however. it was risky to ask, but it was burning his tongue.

“Zuko... did you really love Mai?” he spit out.

Zuko wasn’t expecting this question.  _why_?  he took a split second to answer.

“i loved her yes, but it never was like you and me. our relationship was so... _different_ from the one i have with you.” he said calmly, laying back his eyes on the bedsheet, like ashamed of something.

“what do you mean,  _ different _ ?” Sokka asked, intrigued.

“i guess i just... wasn’t really into her.”

“but you just told me you loved her.” Sokka questioned.

“i did... i guess just not in that way.” he sighed.

Sokka fell silent, Zuko started talking again.

“and i just now realize how different it is. with her it- i felt  _ alright _ . i can’t lie there was some better moments, but...” he struggled, “i guess we were just too similar. but it’s so different with you, it’s just everything about what you are... i love it,” Zuko didn’t quit looking down, “you complete me so well... it’s the way you make me feel good each and every moment i spend with you is worth it. i never felt that with anyone else. ever.” 

Sokka took Zuko’s hand and kissed him. this was a long, tender kiss that could translate to “i love you” in thousands of languages. Sokka then pulled out with a smile, looking into Zuko’s eyes who looked like they were full of glitters. 

the next morning, Zuko got dragged from his sleep by the beams of the sun through the window. Sokka was sleeping on his bare chest, little snores coming out from his mouth. he ran his fingers through Sokka’s hair which weren’t put in a bun. he wished Sokka would let his hair fall down more often, not that he didn’t like the bun. he just liked Sokka’s hair a lot, especially down. last night had been great, they spent the rest of the night pretty much just talking. even if they were kind of exhausted, they liked the presence of each other so it didn’t really matter to them. they ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. Zuko was warming up Sokka, and he was cooling down Zuko.

Sokka woke up not long after him, a silly look on his face. he tightened is grip on Zuko’s waist.

“i can barely breathe Sokka.” 

“sorry.” he let go, “so how’d you sleep?” 

“pretty great, you?” 

“good. i’m hungry, i should make us something to eat.” and Sokka got off the bed, putting on his underwear and walked to the kitchen where he started looking at the ingredients he brought in order to make breakfast. Zuko followed, not long after.

“what are you gonna cook?” he said, leaning on the counter looking at his muscular boyfriend concocting something.

“uhh i don’t know yet... there are a lot of options. i could make gruel?”

Zuko grinned to the word. Sokka noticed and quickly proposed something else.

“or i could just make pancakes!” 

Zuko seemed better about this idea. Sokka then got ready to prepare the pancakes.

“what have we planned for today?” Zuko asked, grabbing an apple.

“i don’t know. nothing planned.” Sokka said distracted.

“we could go to the beach.”

“i’m fine with whatever baby.” 

Zuko’s cheek turned red. did Sokka just call him  _ baby _ ?

“did you just call me-“

“baby? uh yeah, i- i guess it’s just something i do when uh... i- do you like it?”

Zuko let out a small laugh.

“i like it.”


	13. Chapter 13

to Zuko’s surprise, the beach wasn’t really crowded. there was some teenagers playing volleyball, meanwhile some parents and kids were playing in the water, some trying to get tan.

they found a spot and planted their umbrella in the sand, they then put down their towels so they could sit. they sat away from each other even if they wanted to get closer, they couldn’t. after a bit of chitchat, Zuko felt something touch his back. he turned around and noticed it was the volleyball.

“hey! pass it to us!” some guy yelled.

“can we play too?” Sokka asked.

they agreed, as they weren’t complete teams, two more players would make the game more exciting. 

Zuko had played before, and he was good. Sokka never played before, so he had to show him some things. he quickly understood and he wasn’t that bad. the first round was close to a tie, but the other team managed to score the final point before round two, which Zuko’s and Sokka’s team won. after multiple rounds and ties or almost ties, they quit playing to go in the water, to Sokka’s request. the water was cool at first, which made Zuko regret following the blue eyed boy who was getting adjusted to the temperature. after a few minutes of staying in the water and moving around, they finally felt warmer. laying on his back, Sokka was just floating around, Zuko looking at him. his eyes only on his muscular chest, like he was analyzing.

“like what you see?” Sokka said, smirking.

Zuko blushed and quickly looked away.

they then went back to the house to get changed to go to a festival. Sokka liked festivals, especially the food. Zuko didn’t mind them, of course there’s not a lot of things he minded so it wasn’t a surprise. the festival was very colourful and there was a lot of people pretty much doing what you would do at a festival, buying food or decorations, or simply admiring the street performers. Sokka pulled Zuko’s hand and headed to a food stand, more precisely, a meat stand. he bought some chicken and Zuko some fire flakes.they then walked around to check some performances and stands. golden hour now passed, it was becoming darker and Zuko thought it would be time to go back to the house. 

“but there’s gonna be fireworks! we need to watch them!” Sokka begged, “pretty pleaaseee?” he insisted.

“ugh fine, but after that, we’re going back to the house.”

“fine!” Sokka smiled and almost kissed him on the cheek. 

they crawled in the crowd, Sokka holding Zuko’s wrist, dragging him to the front in order to get a clear view of everything. once he found a great spot, he let go of Zuko’s wrist and contemplated the sky, waiting for something to show up. after a few minutes of nothing, he heard a small sound and then, a loud bang filled with a beautiful shade of green. it was then followed by other colours, Sokka didn’t let his eyes go off it. Zuko found them pretty, the pink and the blue one were the ones he found the prettiest. he noticed Sokka amazed by the lights and took his hand, to which Sokka didn’t flinch. he smiled, a soft blush on his face, before asking Sokka to go back. Sokka agreed, rolling his eyes and they walked headed to the beach house. they walked on the beach for a second, before Sokka stopped.

“what’s wrong?” Zuko asked.

“wanna swim? we’re alone, no one could catch us.” he responded, removing everything but his underwear.

he stepped into the cold water, Zuko following him not long after. 

“it’s freezing!” Zuko let out in a cry.

“calm down firelord, it’s gonna get warmer the more you move around.” 

and Sokka was right, only a few minutes later Zuko felt warmer. they played a bit in the water, the moon lighting the scene. 

“look Zuko! i’m waterbending!” Sokka said splashing some water on Zuko.

“that’s not what waterbending is!” Zuko said, trying to hide his smile.

“okay then show me what waterbending is mister.” Sokka sassed.

“i’m not a waterbender Sokka.” 

“you’re lame.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

and Zuko took that personal, splashing a huge amount of water on Sokka’s head.

“oh so you want war uh?” Sokka smirked.

“as if you were gonna be able to beat me.” Zuko replied.

and the match was on, each throwing waves and splashes of water at each other. as Sokka was about to throw a massive wave, Zuko slipped and fell into the water, Sokka immediately coming at him to help him get back up. Zuko took this opportunity to shove him in the water with him, which lead to a bit of wrestling. they ended up being back on their feet, very close to each other. the moon still sparkling on the scene, their breath warming each other, Sokka leaned for a kiss to which Zuko responded by pressing his lips on Sokka’s even harder. he cupped his jaw with both of his hands and Sokka was holding his waist. Sokka pulled away, smiling.

“maybe we should head back?” 

Zuko nodded and they went back to the shore to pick up their clothes. 

“Zuko look! we can see the fireworks!” Sokka pointed towards the sky where fireworks were still showing off their colours.

“they’re still not done? it’s been almost an hour.” Zuko said.

“c’mon Zuzu! don’t be so sad they look pretty nice!” Sokka teased a bit.

he held Zuko by the waist, giving him a kiss on the head. they walked back to the house and by then, the fireworks were over. exhausted by their long day, they went straight to bed. Zuko sleeping into Sokka’s arm, he felt warm.


	14. Chapter 14

after four days spent at ember island, Zuko and Sokka headed back to Ba Sing Se. as much as they wanted to stay, their life was there and so were their friends. they entered the house after a long day of travelling and immediately went to Sokka’s room to rest. they woke up after a nap a few hours later, hearing some noise coming from the kitchen.

“what is that?” Zuko asked with his raspy voice, rubbing his eyes.

“it sounds like Katara is cooking with someone. i can hear talking.” 

“it doesn’t sound like Aang or Toph.” 

they got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Sokka’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Sokka!” she came running at him.

“Suki?” he said, her already in his arms hugging him.

Zuko felt his heart ache, why was Suki here?

“why- wha- what are you doing here?” Sokka asked, his face completely red. 

“i came to visit for a bit. i missed the place. how are you?” she said, a huge smile on her face.

“i- uh i’m- i’m GREAT!” he exaggerated, giving her a thumbs up.

“Suki, Zuko, can you guys check on the pots me and Sokka need to talk.” Katara said, seeing her brother like he was stuck in a life threatening situation.

she took Sokka appart to her room and closed the door behind them as Sokka sat on the bed.

“where’s Aang and Toph?” Sokka asked.

“they’re out for groceries we were out on some things.” she said sitting down next to Sokka.

“when did Suki get here?” he pointed toward the door.

“not long after you guys came back. i’m so sorry i didn’t tell you i didn’t know she was coming so soon and i thought you were gonna be away with Zuko.” she explained.

Sokka took a deep breath.

“it’s alright Katara. but i don’t hate Suki, we’re on great terms! you didn’t have to hide it from me.” 

“but... if you’re dating Zuko-“

“it’s fine. we’re friends me and her.”

“are you sure...?” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“yup, a hundred percent.”

Katara let out a little sigh.

“how was your trip with Zuko?” she asked.

“it went amazing! i really love him Katara.” he blushed a bit.

“i’m happy for you Sokka. you deserve it.” she said taking his hand, “now we should maybe go and help them make diner before they burn the whole place down.”

they hugged and went to the kitchen where an awkward silence had been set. Katara went back to the pots and Sokka, Zuko and Suki went to sit in the living room.

“so um... Suki. how long will you be staying with us?” Sokka asked.

“i don’t know. maybe a little bit less than a month. around two or three weeks i’d say.” she answered.

Zuko crossed his arms, frowning.

“and where are you staying?” Sokka said.

“here. Katara said i could use her room.”

_ thank god she’s not sleeping in Sokka’s bed _ , Zuko thought to himself.

“well that’s cool!” Sokka said, a bright smile on his face.

Aang and Toph came back at this instant, a few minutes later they went to eat, Suki taking back her place next to Sokka. no one said anything about it, even tho they knew Zuko was probably fuming. well everyone except Suki. diner was over and Aang proposed to play a card game which could be played in teams and since they were now six, there could be three teams of two. Aang picked Katara, of course, and as Sokka was about to choose Zuko, Suki grabbed his hand and said that they were a team, leaving Zuko with Toph.

“but Toph is blind! how am i even going to play?!” Zuko yield. 

“calm down Zuzu,” Toph said, “i won’t be playing, i’ll just watch.”

“but you can’t even-! ugh! and so what? i’m going to my room.” Zuko said angrily and left the room.

“wow, someone is angry.” Suki said.

“tell me about it.” Toph replied.

Sokka hesitated,  _ should i check on him? no. it would be too suspicious. why shouldn’t Suki know? she’s my friend after all. is she? _

“Sokka!” Katara said, “spirits! we’re you lost? draw your first card.”

“um sure.” he said, his voice non assurant.

_ after this game, i’ll go check on him. it’s nothing... i’m sure he’s fine. _

they finished the first round and Sokka called it quits, pretending he was sleepy.

“goodnight everyone! and uh... do not go in my room! it’ll disturb my sleep schedule.” he then quickly left the room to go join Zuko.

he didn’t mind knocking on the door, Zuko was in his bed sleeping. 

“Zuko? baby are you sleeping?” Sokka said quietly.

“mmmh? what.”

Sokka went to sit on the bed, next to were his boyfriend was laying. 

“are you okay?” he gently put down his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“no i’m not.” Zuko said rudely.

“what’s wrong then?” 

“i don’t know. i’m tired. goodnight.” he dryly said, pulling his blanket over his shoulder, pushing away Sokka’s hand.

“Zuko i just came in to check on you! you don’t have to be so fucking rude!” Sokka said, getting up, “i’m leaving. come and talk to me when you’re not feeling tired anymore.” and Sokka when to his room.

he fixed the ceiling. why was Zuko acting so rude all of a sudden? 

pff it’s whatever, he’ll come to it. 

and he fell asleep.

the next morning, he woke up and directly went to the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table, but Zuko. 

“where’s Zuko?” he asked.

“good morning to you too dear brother. i don’t know where Zuko is.” Katara said.

“oh okay.” he sat down and grabbed a fruit.

“so... what are you doing today Sokka?” Suki asked.

“nothing planned.” he said biting into his banana.

“do you wanna go to Iroh’s tea shop like we used to?” 

Aang almost choked on his smoothie and Katara’s eyes became as big as two gold pieces, Toph was trying to contain her laugh. 

“i- um... errrrhm.” Sokka turned red.

“we could go with you!” Aang saved Sokka, “why not me, Katara, Toph and you guys!”

“yea! yes! great idea!” Sokka made a half believable smile.

“okay... i just hoped it could be just us two, like before i left.” Suki said, looking down.

“yeah... or we could all hang out! like before you left too!” Sokka tried to encourage Suki.

“yeah i guess that’s fine.” she said quietly. 

“i can’t believe it she’s back! and she’s going to take Sokka away from me! i know it!” Zuko said, walking around the back shopmeanwhile Iroh was sitting down, sipping on his tea.

“Zuko... you can’t blame her for trying to get back with Sokka. she obviously still like him and she doesn’t know you two are a thing.” he said.

“and i don’t want her to know either!” 

“and why that?” he sipped on his tea again.

“because! i don’t know how she’ll react and i don’t want too many people to know about this.” Zuko said, still walking in circles.

“it’s up to you, but you can’t be mad at Suki for making a move.” 

“ugh it’s whatever. i just hope Sokka doesn’t leave me to go back to Suki.” 

“i don’t think he will, he truly loves you Zuko. and believe me when i say that.” Iroh got up and they both walked back to the main room where the customers were sitting and chatting.

someone opened the door and entered the shop. it was Sokka and Suki.  _ we’re they back together already? and he didn’t even mind telling me about it. i guess uncle was wrong, Sokka would definitely go back to Suki after all. _

Zuko thought to himself. how could he have been so foolish? of course he was expecting it, since she arrived Zuko was more irritated toward her and Sokka. the way she was looking at him, touching him. he didn’t like that. of course she wasn’t over him, it’s _Sokka_. he’s perfect, a lady’s man. always making one or two fall for him wherever he went, so it wasn’t a surprise that she wasn’t over him. 

they were followed by the rest of the Gaang, to Zuko’s surprise.

_ maybe i thought too fast.  _

Sokka noticed him standing there like a fish and rapidly went to him.

“Zuko here you are!” he touched his shoulder, “i was wondering where you were.”

“what do you care? go and join Suki already.” Zuko, looked away. he was expecting a cold, dry answer from Sokka, to which he got proved wrong.

“Zuko, i don’t want Suki.” Sokka tried to get Zuko’s eyes, but they were covered by his rapidly growing dark hair.

“are you sure?” 

“of course., why would i when i have you?” he confirmed.

Zuko smiled and looked back at Sokka who gave him back a warm smile. 

“wanna join us at the booth? there’s always a place for you y’know.” Sokka asked, pointing his thumb where the others were sitting.

“of course.” Zuko nodded and they went to sit at the booth. 

they sat next to each other, Suki in front of Sokka. Zuko didn’t like the way she was looking at him, he  knew  what she could be thinking about, he had experienced it himself. he knew she wanted his laugh, his jokes, his  _ touch _ . and he hated it, because even if Sokka confirmed to him thousands of times how much he loved him, deep down he knew he could go back to Suki in an instant.


	15. Chapter 15

Zuko wasn’t stupid, he knew Suki was gorgeous. from her hair, to her eyes, to the way she says things when she talks to Sokka, and he didn’t like it. Zuko had always been of the jealous kind, even with Mai. he didn’t love Mai the same way he did with Sokka, he knew it, meanwhile she was still someone he didn’t want to lose. yes he truly loved Mai, however it  _ felt _ and it  was very different from him and Sokka’s relationship. he liked, or at least thought he did, Mai since they were kids. it was an easy option, she was the one destined for him, so there wasn’t a lot of looking around anyways. the more he thought about it, the more he realized he never really was into girls. even with Jin, they had shared a kiss, but he didn’t  _ feel _ much in that kiss. and back to Mai... she was more of a friend, or more of a plan for her and her family to stay powerful. but he didn’t feel attraction toward her. he never felt attraction for a boy either, maybe due to the fact that he was always around girls and Mai, until Sokka. he had known Sokka before they became friends. their relationship didn’t start off very great, and then came the trip to boiling rock. he insisted on coming with Sokka, he didn’t really know why exactly he wanted to so bad, but he did. at first it was awkward but the more they worked together the more he could find a friend in Sokka. even Aang defeated Ozai, they moved to Ba Sing Se, Suki with Sokka and Mai was dating Zuko. as things were supposed to be.

when Mai broke up with Zuko, he felt lost. like his whole life and purpose was broken again. Mai was the one for him, he believed. he didn’t see himself with someone else, even less a girl. he didn’t know how to do it, how to find someone else. he couldn’t sleep for days, and he barely ate, which worried the members of the gaang. Aang tried to talk to him, with no success. they had a great relationship, him and Aang, but the conversation lead to nowhere. he had talked to Toph, she was good in conversations when she wanted to. however it didn’t help much, so was his conversation with Katara. he never was really close to Suki, so he didn’t bother going up to her. 

Sokka however had tried, and he succeeded, which gave him the title of Zuko’s best friend. Sokka was here to listen, and he gave great advice, at least Zuko thought so. once he was over Mai, or his existential crisis, he had more time to think about other stuff. his plan to build a city for example, or how he could overcome his fear of being the firelord. or he could think about Sokka. was he  really  only his best friend? he never confided so much into someone before, except for Iroh maybe. but Sokka was a boy around his age, and he liked him. as a friend of course, because that’s how you think about your best friend. was it really? Zuko never had a best friend, so he assumed that was normal. but everyday Sokka would occupy his mind. the way he would do everything was so...  _ attractive _ . but no, that’s not how it works, Sokka was his best friend and that was it. plus, he had a girlfriend, right, so thinking about him that way would be weird. 

it didn’t really stop Zuko. he still would think about him from times to times but he was convincing himself that it was how having a best friend worked.

and then he kissed Sokka, and when Sokka kissed him back he felt amazing. and then they started going out, and when Sokka asked him to be his boyfriend, he felt happy. 

Sokka was the light to Zuko’s days. he completed him in a way that no one else did, not even Mai. when he was with Sokka the only thing he could feel was warmth. 

and he was glad Sokka wasn’t only his boyfriend but also his best friend. 

so when he saw that Suki was back, and she was flirting with Sokka, he didn’t know how to feel. Sokka moved on from Suki very quickly, thanks to Zuko, and he was assured that he wasn’t a rebound. however who could  _ really _ guarantee that? of course he trusted Sokka, but Suki... she was his ex girlfriend after all, and was a few months _really_ all Sokka needed for him to move on? 


	16. Chapter 16

Sokka was in Zuko’s room, they were laying in his bed. Zuko’s head on Sokka’s chest, his eyes closed, he was playing in Zuko’s hair.

“so yeah, of course south pole meat is much more better than earth kingdom meat and it’s a fact!” Sokka said.

“are you sure you’re not just saying that because you’re used to south pole meat?” Zuko giggled.

“of course not! jerky is much more practical than braised duck and you can’t prove me wrong.” 

“okay, fine i believe you.” Zuko said.

“your hair is growing so fast, it’s almost touching your shoulders.” Sokka said, examining a strip of Zuko’s hair.

“i should probably put it in a top knot.” 

“add in a little ornament.” Sokka joked.

“not yet.” Zuko said, kissing Sokka’s chest.

“baby i’m so sorry but i have to go back to my room.” 

“what? why?” 

“i have something to do. it’s like a pretty important paper for the south pole. and i need to read and sign it for tomorrow.” Sokka said, gettting up and putting his shirt back on.

“can’t you just do it here? i won’t bother, i’ll just... lay in bed.” Zuko proposed, pointing at his desk next to his bed where a little oil lamp was on.

“but i’ll just want to join you in bed it’ll be distracting.” 

“oh c’mon, you can do it. and you get a reward if you’re able to finish it for tonight.” Zuko said, tempting Sokka.

“ugh fine! i really cannot win with you can i.” Sokka said, going to his room to get his stuff.

he was looking around, unable to find the paper. 

“fuck fuck fuck! i need this thing!” he murmured to himself.

“need a hand?” a familiar voice said.

Sokka turned around to find Suki standing in his doorframe, hanging out his paper.

“oh thank spirits you found it! where was it?” Sokka said, taking the page from Suki.

“in the living room. you should really be more careful of where you put your important stuff.” 

“thank you so much. i um... going to bed now.” he said awkwardly.

“Sokka can we talk?” she asked.

“sure.” 

they sat on his bed, Suki taking a deep breath, like trying to catch the familiar smell of Sokka’s room. however it felt different. there was an awkward silence, Sokka waiting for Suki to start.

“i missed you.” she said, looking at him.

“i missed you too.” Sokka said, looking at the ground.

she let out a faint smile.

“we shouldn’t have broken up Sokka. i still love you and i tried getting over you these past months but i can’t seem to forget you. the thing is, you’re everything i wanted and more and it was just such a bad call to break up.” she said, taking his hand, “and it’s my fault, we should’ve tried this long distance thing, because i care about you. so so much Sokka and i regret not giving us a chance. do you think we could make it work again?” she said, tears were falling on her cheeks, but they were quiet.

Sokka removed his hand from Suki’s.

“i- c-can’t” he sighed.”

“what do you mean you can’t?” 

i’m tired. goodnight Suki.” he said, dry.

she left silently. when Sokka got to Zuko’s room, he was already sleeping. so he guessed it was better for him to hop in bed and cuddle. 

_ well that was... _

_ “a lot.” _

_ it was. i cant believe she still likes me. _

_ “do you think that’s why she came back?”  _

_ no... yes... i don’t know! maybe? _

_ “maybe we should let Zuko know about this.”  _

_ maybe i should. _

the next morning Sokka woke up with Zuko still in his arms, however he was awake, looking at his bone necklace.

“good morning. are you alright?” Sokka asked.

Zuko kissed his neck.

“hello. it took you awhile to come back last night, i’m sorry i fell asleep i was just very tired.” 

“it’s fine. i was too exhausted to read or write anything so i just went and joined you.” 

_ tell him. _

“so you didn’t do your work. so you don’t get the reward after all...” Zuko said, teasing Sokka. his fingers slowly drawing on his torso.

“well um... might get to it then.” Sokka said, his face becoming red.

“let’s go eat first. i’m starving.” Zuko said, getting out of bed followed by Sokka.

_ tell him. _

“Zuko?” Sokka called before going out of the room.

“mmmh?”

“i- errmh...” he said looking down at his feet.

_ why is this so fucking hard? just tell him already. _

“Sokka? are you okay?” Zuko asked concerned.

“it’s nothing. let’s go eat.” 

_ next time. _

they went to the kitchen, a good smell coming out from some pots. Katara must’ve made some deep fried pickled radishes, she liked the aroma of it. Aang and Suki were sitting at the table having a discussion, Toph lying down on the couch. Suki didn’t really seem in her plate, to which Sokka’s heart kind of broke. he didn’t like seeing her in that way. 

“good morning everyone! where’s Katara?” Sokka asked.

“she had an interview for a job or something.” Toph said.

“i hope she gets it.” Zuko said quietly, only Sokka heard it and let out a small smile.

they took a plate of the deep fried dish Katara made before leaving, and went to sit down with Aang and Suki. as she was about to move next to Sokka, Zuko rapidly sat down to where she was planning on sitting. 

“so Aang, about the city...” Zuko said, trying to change the subject.

“yeah! me and Suki were just talking about it and she found a great idea for the name of it.” 

“what is it.” Zuko frowned.

“uh... i thought you guys could name it Republic city? it has a charm to it.” 

“wait that’s actually a great name!” Sokka said.

“yea... i guess.” Zuko growled.

“thank you Sokka. by the way would you like doing something with me today? i didn’t know Katara had an interview and now i have nothing to do all day so maybe-“ Suki said, interrupted by Zuko.

“can i come too?” he cut, “i’m very bored.” 

Aang looked at Zuko weirdly, like trying to say something to him without actually talking.

“i thought it could only be me and Sokka uh-“ she said, until she got cut off again.

“and why that?” Zuko’s tone started to get angrier.

Sokka hit Zuko with his shoulder, Aang coughing, trying to release the tension that Zuko had built.

“Zuko we have to... talk today actually.” Aang intervened.

“about what!” Zuko screamed.

“about some... avatar and firelord things.” he said, trying to calm Zuko down.

“b-but” Zuko tried to respond but he was interrupted by Sokka grabbing his thigh.

“Zuko, i think it would be better if you and Aang could... do your things. me and Suki are friends!” he said, looking at Suki who made a deceived smile, “so... we’re gonna be fine.” he looked back at Zuko, giving him a warm smile.

“ugh fine.” he gave up, all he was going to do anyways is make the tension higher and he didn’t want to do that, even tho it was a little too late.

Sokka and Suki left not long after, Sokka giving Zuko a reassuring look before closing the door behind him.

“wow Zuko i didn’t know your heart could beat  _ that  _ fast.” Toph said, still on the couch.

“Zuko buddy maybe you need to calm down about this situation, they’re just friends.” Aang said.

“i don’t know what took over me but... i just couldn’t control it.” 

“sounds like you got some jealousy issues.” Toph said.

“i don’t! i just don’t want to see Sokka and Suki together!” Zuko yelled.

“exactly my point.” she continued.

“guys calm down please, no need to feud over this. Zuko i understand that you love Sokka but Toph’s got a point, you can’t manage your anger sometimes.” Aang added.

“and what about it uh! i don’t care i just don’t want my boyfriend to hang out with his-“ Zuko was yelling even louder, but he was cut off by the door closing shut.

“what’s going on here?” Katara said, confused, “Zuko maybe tone down, we can hear you from outside of the house.” 

“UGH! I HATE THIS!” Zuko screamed one last time before going to his room, slamming the door.

“what’s with him?” Katara asked.

“he’s just pissed his little boyfriend is on a date right now with someone else.” Toph said.

“wait what?” Katara let out.

“Toph is exaggerating, Sokka is just out with Sukki. as friends.” Aang said.

“please it’s obvious she likes him, i can’t even see and i know it!” Toph said.

“okay but Sokka doesn’t like her that way so it’s not a date!” Aang argued.

“he just doesn’t know it’s a date for her.” Toph argued back.

“well-“ Aang tried to add.

“enough! i’m going to check on him.” Katara interrupted, “i’d be pretty pissed too if you went out on a date with Toph.” she said to Aang, leaving the room, heading to Zuko’s.

“but i didn’t even date Toph!” Aang said.

“and i don’t even like you!” Toph replied.

Zuko heard a soft knock on the door, meanwhile he was expecting Aang, he wasn’t surprised when he heard Katara’s voice asking if she could come in. he said yes and she slowly entered and then sat on the bed. 

“hey.” she broke the ice.

“hey.” 

“um... i know your relationship with my brother is none of my business but are guys alright?” she said, careful with her words.

“yea we’re good.” he said dryly.

“so what’s bothering you?” she said, trying to make him talk.

“nothing.” 

“is it the fact that him and Suki are currently spending time together?” she said, obviously trying to make Zuko say anything.

“maybe.” 

“Zuko... you know you can trust me.” she said, looking at him.

he sighed, she was right after all. he saw Katara like the little sister he never had and she was always there for him, like he was always there for her.

“i hate when i’m like this. i- i just can’t seem to have control over myself.” he finally admitted.

“your jealousy?” 

“yea. i don’t know why but i just feel jealous when Suki talks to Sokka, or looks at him.” he said, looking at his feet.

“and you’re jealous because...” 

“because they dated before. and i’m not blind, i know she still likes him.” 

“and they’re on a date right now?” Katara asked.

“well for Suki it is, but i doubt Sokka knows.” 

“then it’s not really a date. but i see why you’re upset.” 

“it’s not about that! i just feel like she’s going to try and do something!” he said loudly, tears were falling off his eyes. he quickly tried to hide them with his hair, but Katara noticed. she didn’t point it out tho.

“Zuko... i know Sokka loves you, like truly. believe me he never talked about anybody else the same way he talks about you. his face lights up when we mention your name, and you know that he’s head over heels for you. honestly i don’t see what you find him but you’re both lucky to have each other. and yeah he loved Suki but you’re special to him Zuko, trust me i know.” she finished. the room was silent for a good minute before Zuko broke the silence.

“Sokka talks about me?” 

“well yeah from times to times... or like all the time. it’s becoming annoying.” 

“so you knew?” Zuko said surprised.

“lets just say i was putting the pieces together.” she giggled, “i didn’t  _ know _ however now that i do know about you two everything makes sense, he truly loves you Zuko, you have nothing to worry about.”

he smiled, tears still quietly running down his cheeks. he dried them off with the back of his hand and he faced Katara who was still looking at him. he gave her a warm smile before hugging her.

she silently left his room, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Sokka was following Suki around. it had been quite a long time since she had came to Ba Sing Se yet she remembered every street, every corner where they had been during their past relationship. 

“so umm what have you been up to recently?” Suki asked.

“not much, not much. same old boring routine.” he said, looking around.

“yeah except that i’m not there to make it less boring.” she flirted.

“yeah... i guess.”

_ should i tell her about me and Zuko? _

“actually me and Zuko started working at Iroh’s tea shop.”

“well that’s cool... you and Zuko seemed to get closer while i was gone.” she said, kind of detached.

“yeah... we sure did.” he said, rubbing his neck.

“and what’s with him and being so angry at me for going out with you? we’re just hanging out!”

“i- i don’t know.” Sokka tried to ignore the way Suki was talking, she sounded irritated.

“ugh. but anyways, now it’s just us two.” she smirked at Sokka who’s cheeks became reddish and he quickly looked away, “you know what i said yesterday... i mean it Sokka.” she stopped walking and looked at Sokka in his eyes, “i’m willing to try again.” she insisted with her look.

_ why is it so hard to tell her no, i have a boyfriend, and as much as i appreciate you i don’t want our relationship to come back. _

“maybe we should head back? i’m getting cold.” he spit out, dodging her intended kiss.

“but... we just got out! and it’s the middle of summer for spirits sake! it’s not even cold!” 

“okay fine... sorry.” he quickly apologized.

“no... i’m sorry i kind of snapped.” she said, slapping her hand on her forehead.

“it’s okay.” he reassured.

“i’m messing this up am i?” she said, looking a Sokka.

“what do you mean?”

“this  _ thing  _ between us. it’s been so different since i came back and i clearly don’t know what happened while i was gone.” she paused, waiting for Sokka to say something, however he didn’t so she continued, “i just want to know if there’s anything that happened that i’m not aware of.”

“depends on what you’re aware of.” Sokka tried to joke, half smiling.

she let out a smile laugh and smile.

“not much to be honest.”

“well um actually except for me and Zuko working together,” he hesitated, “and Toph crushing rocks and metal... not much.” 

“well... then maybe we should head back.” she said, looking behind her shoulder.

“or we could keep walking.” Sokka said, looking at Suki.

“that would be great.” she looked back at him, smiling.

they walked for at least two hours, the conversation flowing amazingly. they caught up on what happened while they were apart, Suki talking about the Kyoshi warriors and how much she missed them. and how Ty Lee was a great addition to their group, teaching them new methods for eventual fights. Sokka talked about him and Zuko working in Iroh’s tea shop, and that was pretty much it. he didn’t want to tell her about Zuko yet, he didn’t really know why, but he didn’t feel like it.

they came back home and Katara and Aang were cooking diner, Toph was still the living room.

“hey everyone!” Suki yelled.

“how was your...” Aang said, careful with his words.

“date?” Toph said.

Suki quickly turned red, looking at Sokka who had a puzzled look on his face.

“it wasn’t a date, but thank you Toph.” Sokka said, “it went well. where’s Zuko?” 

“in his room, being an angsty teenager or whatever.” Toph said, pointing toward Zuko’s room.

“oh uh okay...” Sokka said, he was going to check on him when he felt Suki’s hand taking his and dragging him to the couch.

“anyways... we walked around town, it was cool.” she said, trying to drive the attention somewhere else, she was still holding Sokka’s hand.

“Suki... you’re still holding my hand.” he said.

“oh uh yeah sorry.” she said, quickly letting it go.

“so um... where did you guys go?” Toph said, Aang was back in the kitchen to help Katara.

“uh...around?” Sokka said, looking away.

“we went where we’ve been before.” Suki said.

“interesting.” Toph said, uninterested.

“yea, truly is.” Sokka said, visibly uncomfortable.

“but i’m glad we went, we got to talk and everything... it was like nothing had changed and-“

“BACK OFF!” a voice yelled.

“i-“ Suki said before she was interrupted by Zuko yelling.

“I SAID BACK OFF!” he continued, everyone in the room was looking at him. 

“b- but” she tried to reply, unsuccessful.

“THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND NOW BACK OFF!” he said, rage filled his eyes and tone.

“what?” she said, surprised.

“i’m leaving.” Zuko said, going for the door and slamming it as he went outside.

Suki looked at Sokka who was still shocked by what had just happened.

“maybe i should go after him.” he said, getting up and going after him.

he was running, looking for any trace of his lover. he was about to give up when he remembered the little park they had been last time Zuko exploded like that. he quickly ran to the place, and lucky for him Zuko was sitting on the bench, his head down in his palms. the scene was quiet, no one was outside and the lights in the houses around were closed, so they were alone. he went to sit beside the quiet firebender, not saying a single word. he examined him for what seemed like a minute or two, Zuko not moving an inch. Sokka bent down and kissed the top of Zuko’s head. the boy quickly jumped into Sokka’s arms, tears falling down on his pale, flushed cheeks.

“i’m- i’m so sorry Sokka.” he begged.

Sokka didn’t say anything, he simply hugged him back, and it felt like the first time that they had shared such an intimate hug, when they didn’t even know their feelings for each other yet. he ran his hand in Zuko’s hair, who were becoming longer and longer, it seemed like Zuko finally had stopped cutting them each three weeks, and they were at his shoulders. usually he would’ve put them in a bun, but with the heat of the moment and the fact that he had been in his room thinking about Sokka and Suki being together for hours, his hair were down. Sokka pulled away and cupped Zuko’s jaw, looking into his golden eyes, he let out a faint smile.

“i’m not mad at you.” he whispered, before delicately kissing him.

Zuko kissed back, their kiss was simple, graceful, yet passionate. Sokka was still cupping Zuko’s jaw, his ear between his fingers, meanwhile Zuko’s arm had fallen down to Sokka’s hips. they pulled back, their foreheads against each other, and they let out a deep breath.

“what happened?” Sokka said.

“i just lost it. i- i couldn’t bare seeing you with her. the way she talks to you, the way she moves when you’re around and touches you as if you were hers.” Zuko said, looking away.

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, and turned his head around with his right hand, cupping Zuko’s burn.

“i’m yours.” he said, looking at Zuko who was still crying.

he wiped away the firebender’s tears with his thumb.

“i shouldn’t have told Suki. i’m so sorry.” he said.

“shhh... it’s alright. she needed to know one day or another.” Sokka reassured, still wiping off Zuko’s tears.

Zuko was looking down at Sokka’s hand who was still holding his. he bursted in cries again, he couldn’t help it, it was like he finally felt the strength to let it all out. covering his face with his hands, he continued sobbing. Sokka took him in his arms again, Zuko melting down on his chest. he rubbed the golden eyed boy’s back slowly, kissing the top of his head occasionally. the moon was out, and it was the only source of light who was illuminating the two boys sitting on the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the secondhand embarrassment


	18. Chapter 18

after a while spent in comfortable silence at the park, they decided that it would be better to go back home, even though the last person they wanted to face was Suki. they walked hand in hand and when they opened the door of the house, everyone was sitting at the table. Suki was pale, her eyes looked red and a little puffy. Katara was sitting beside her, and they all had a cup of tea in front of them. they looked in Zuko and Sokka’s direction, a bare look on their faces. Suki’s blue eyes looked broken, and Sokka couldn’t stand looking in them so he looked away. they went to sit at the table and Aang served them a cup of tea, which they barely touched. 

“so i...” Zuko started, looking at Suki who was now looking down at her cup of cold down tea. 

he couldn’t get himself to talk, feeling the pressure from Aang, Katara’s and Toph judgement. he tightened Sokka’s hand in order to give him a signal.

“maybe me and Zuko could talk to Suki... without anyone else?” Sokka said.

“oh uh yeah right sorry, we’ll go in our rooms.” Katara blushed.

“i actually have somewhere to be, see ya!” Toph said, leaving the table and heading for the door.

“who are you meeting? is it those earthbenders you’re teaching?” Katara asked.

“yeah yeah. okay bye!” and she slammed the door.

the room fell silent again, they we’re waiting for Katara and Aang to leave the room.

“oh uh yeah right sorry! we’re leaving.” Katara finally realized.

she dragged Aang out of the room and closed the door of her room. 

silent again, the atmosphere felt heavy on Zuko and Sokka’s shoulders. both feeling the need to apologize, yet they didn’t know where to start. their hands were still holding one another under the table, and Zuko kept nervously squeezing Sokka’s.

“we’re sorry.” Sokka finally let out, “i’m sorry for not telling you about me and Zuko. we just-“

“Sokka, it’s alright.” Suki interrupted, “you don’t need to be sorry for that. i’m happy for you and Zuko i truly am believe me. i- i didn’t see it coming but... i’m glad you guys are happy.” she smiled at them, tears filling up her eyes, “but... i don’t understand why you kept it away from me. even after you knew i liked you... you made me believe that we weren’t impossible. i really thought you were willing to try us again.”

Sokka felt silent, he didn’t know what else to say. the guilt was slowly pressing against his chest.

“you’re right, i shouldn’t have. it was irresponsible from me to not tell you how i felt about you... even if it would’ve hurt you.” he said.

Suki looked at him, her cheeks were damp, but she didn’t look mad.

“i appreciate that.” she said under her breath.

“and i’m sorry for screaming at you earlier. i shouldn’t have let my... anger, take control of me.”

“it’s okay Zuko. i forgive you, and Sokka too.” she said, brightening her smile a little.

“that easily?” Zuko said, surprised.

“before anything, you guys are my friends and even if me and you, Zuko, haven’t always been the best of friends, i can see why it’s scary to tell someone about... your relationship.”

“yeah...” Sokka said before yet another moment of silence was installed.

Suki didn’t really know what else there was to say, or what much she could ask.

“so... when did you guys... started... dating?” Suki said, trying to make the conversation a lot less awkward than it already was. however it was very clear that none of them were comfortable, the energy was tense.

“about... three months ago i think.” Zuko said. the thing was, he knew exactly how long it had been, he liked keeping track of things like this. but he preferred not to mention it because he judged it unnecessary to the discussion.

“so right after i left...?” she asked.

“no. a little later. like a few weeks after.” Sokka said, like ashamed.

“oh okay...” Suki said, looking back at her iced cold tea.

and then again, the room was silent for what seemed like hours. no one knew what to say, what to add, or just what to really think. 

“so... how did it happen?” Suki asked.

“Zuko... we just kissed.” Sokka said, timid.

“did you know?” she questioned.

“know that we were gonna kiss? well it took me by surprise bu-“ Suki cut Sokka off.

“no, did you guys always knew that you liked boys.” 

“i... kind of realized after Mai.” Zuko said, “i just wasn’t ready to accept it.” he passed his hand through his hair.

Suki looked at Sokka who looked conflicted. 

he frowned, “i don’t know.”

“it’s oka-“ Suki was about to say, before Sokka continued.

“i guess... i just always knew but there wasn’t that many boys in our adventure that were worth catching my eyes... and i was with you anyways,” he said looking at Suki, “so of course i wasn’t gonna go see somewhere else. but... when you left i guess it made me think, about a lot of things actually. and i guess it was just always in me.” he said, satisfied.

he squeezed Zuko’s hand under the table as still holding after all this time.

“wow. i- i see.” Suki said, turning reddish.

“are you mad?” Sokka said, concerned. the last thing he wanted was Suki mad at him for what he just said.

“of course not! i know you loved me Sokka, and i loved you two. i’m happy you’re saying this also... it means a lot. and i wish the best to you and Zuko, really.” she said, a soft but genuine smile traced on her lips. 

she left the table, wishing them a good night, and later on Sokka and Zuko went to Zuko’s bedroom.

they laid down in the bed, close to each other. Zuko held Sokka in his arms while playing in his hair, meanwhile Sokka was unusually silent.

“are you okay?” Zuko asked.

“it’s just... weird.” he said.

“what is?” Zuko stopped playing in Sokka’s hair for a minute.

“what Suki asked. i- i never asked myself the question, it’s like i always knew, yet... i just didn’t realize it until i met you.” 

“when you met me? but i attacked your village when you first met me.” Zuko said, “i don’t think that’s the thing that makes you fall heads over heals for someone.”

“no, when i actually met you Zuko, the real you. the one that’s kind and cares for others.” Sokka said looking up to Zuko who was now trying to hide his smile, “you’re so adorable when you smile like that.” he whispered.

he got to Zuko’s level and dangerously approached Zuko’s lips with his. before pressing his mouth onto the firebender’s, he looked at him, inspecting his face.

“when are you going to do something?” Zuko said quietly.

“shhh... i’m looking at how beautiful you are.” Sokka said, both of their tones were low and calming.

“you’re beautiful too you know.” Zuko replied, smiling, before finally crashing his lips onto the water tribe boy’s.

the next morning, Sokka woke up after Zuko, like most days anyways. noticing that his boyfriend was looking at him, a silly smile drawn on his face, he felt a wave or happiness and held Zuko a little tighter.

“woah... what’s up with that?” Zuko said, hugging back Sokka.

“i just love you so much.” Sokka blushed.

“me too Sokka.” Zuko said back, laying a small kiss behind Sokka’s ear.

“ i’m hungry we should go eat.” he said, smelling the aroma of a great breakfast.

“i agree on that” Sokka said.

they both got dressed, and they held hands to the dining room where everyone else was. sitting around the table, where Katara has just put down a plate of fresh hot pancakes, with jerky, a platypusbear scrambled egg, some fruits and smoothies. 

“good morning- WOAH Katara you really outdid yourself with this one!” Sokka said, still holding Zuko’s hand.

“thanks! but Suki also helped me.” she said, looking at Suki and giving her a smile, which she of course, returned back.

“well great job girls!” Sokka said giving a thumbs up.

they both went to sit, on the same side of the table, and enjoyed their meal with their friends. they didn’t need to hide, pretend or anything like that for once, and it felt  great . 


	19. Chapter 19

Suki left the next day, even if she would’ve went back with Sokka she would’ve needed to eventually go back to her island. She had duties to fill, being the leader of a group of warriors was a though job after all. Sokka and Katara watched her boat become only a small little dot, the sun going down. as they walked back, there wasn’t much to say. Sokka’s heart felt just fine, if not much lighter. they were on great terms, and him and Zuko were doing great, amazing even. he truly loved Zuko and same thing for Zuko. 

“so... how do you feel?” Katara broke the silence.

“fine, and you?” 

“me too.”

they briefly went back into their thoughts before Katara asked him a question.

“is it truly over with Suki?” 

“what? why?” he sais surprised.

“i don’t know why i’m asking. you’re great with Zuko and you and Suki seem to be in great terms. as friends, of course.” 

“you’re right.” he said, “and i feel like me and Suki’s chapter is closed. we had a thing, yes, but we pretty much did what he had to do.”

“do you think that if she hadn’t left you guys would still be together?” 

“i...” as much as he hated thinking about it, Katara asked a valid question, “well the thing is probably. but... i don’t know what i would do without Zuko. he’s like my entire life right now and i couldn’t see my life without him as my boyfriend.” 

Katara was silent, a think smile drawn on her face.

“what’s up?” he said, a concerned tone in his voice.

“i don’t know... i just never would’ve thought you and Zuko... could ever be a thing. yet here you guys are, in love. it makes me happy.” she said smiling at him.

“yeah... it’s pretty crazy.” he said, rubbing his neck, “but i wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

“i’m not saying that either.” she said.

“i know Katara.”

they both giggled.

“so how’s it going with your boyfriend?” Sokka asked. 

“it’s going pretty well actually. i feel like we’re getting stronger everyday.” she said, looking at the bracelet Aang made for her. a pretty bracelet with beads made out of wood. they were mostly brown, but two were painted blue for Katara and yellow for Aang. 

“that’s great.” Sokka said.

they arrived back home when the moon was up, and starts where illuminating the streets, in addition to the fire poles. 

“we’re back!” Katara said, everyone was in the living room, drinking tea.

“how was it?” Aang asked.

“it was fine, she left safely.” Katara said, sitting next to Aang.

“so why is everyone gathered here exactly?” Sokka asked, sitting next to Zuko and wrapping his arm around his waist.

“we’re waiting for my uncle, he should be there any time now.” Zuko said.

“wait what? why?” Katara asked.

“we want to play a board game but we don’t know how so he’s coming up to show us.” Aang said.

Katara had a question mark on her face.

“basically yesterday me and Zuko wanted to play but we ended up spending a hour and a half trying to figure out how to play.” Aang continued.

“you should’ve heard them argue.” Toph laughed, “they sounded so stupid!”

“hey watch your mouth!” Zuko said, an almost fake intimidating sound in his voice.

“woah calm down firelord. you couldn’t even beat me in a fight.” Toph joked.

Zuko was about to reply when Aang cut him off.

“so today Zuko and i went to Iroh’s shop and asked him how to play.”

“and he said he’ll show us how to tonight, he’s bringing tea and Aang made some cookies.” Zuko added.

“i hope they taste better than that non fried dough we ate.” Sokka said, rubbing his tummy.

“that was... something.” Katara said.

“don’t worry, i know what i’m doing. they taste delicious!” Aang said smiling.

“i don’t know what the dough tasted like but i can confirm twinkle toes’ cookies don’t taste that bad.” Toph said.

about fifteen minutes later Iroh knocked at the door, a warm smile on his face. he went to boil in some tea and sat down to explain the gaang how to play the board game. after they all, except Toph, understood the concept of the game and the tea was ready, they did a little tournament. Iroh ended up winning against Katara. he was playing on easy mode for them, but she knew how to make the game a little more harder. Zuko and Sokka were cuddling on the couch, watching Katara’s eyebrows frown due to her concentrating on how to beat Iroh, and they felt  great . the room felt warm, not in a uncomfortable way, but more in a welcoming way. Iroh left after two or three hours later, and multiple cups of tea and cookies. everyone went to bed, Sokka and Zuko were cuddling in Sokka’s double sized bed. Zuko was laying in between Sokka’s legs, and the water tribe boy was playing into his boyfriend’s hair, examining each strand. they were growing so fast, and Zuko had completely stopped cutting them. Sokka liked it however, he found longer hair sexy, and it suited Zuko very well. Zuko was asleep on Sokka’s chest, Sokka’s breathing relaxing him, and Zuko’s face had a tiny peaceful smile as the blue eyed boy fell asleep.

they had never been happier and complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading i wrote this a while ago and it’s the one that started it all so it will always have a special place in my heart.  
> thank you for the kind comments, even if i don’t really reply to them all i read them and i appreciate it so much you have no idea. also a huge thank you for leaving Kudos just thank you.  
> i hope you liked it but this is not the end! obviously i will be writing more Zukka in the future and with other contexts but... there is a sequel to A Little Rainbow.  
> yep! you read right! i’ve already started publishing it on Wattpad and it will now be disponible here too!   
> it’s called After A While and it’s more of a slow burn and more angst, or at least i try lol. anyways this note is long enough so thank you all once again and see you during the sequel!


End file.
